Stuck like Glue
by SlytherinPrincess87
Summary: Malfoy offers Hermione a deal, just sex, but what happens when he starts to get attached to the young witch?
1. Lets make a Deal

**Stuck like Glue**

**Disclaimer**

**Head boy/ Head girl**

**This came to me while I was sleeping so I woke up and had to jot it down...**

**1 Lets make a deal**

Malfoy stared at Granger from across the dining hall, he had his evil wicked smile across his lips. He was devising a plan, a plan that involved him and Granger. Now if it would actually work, he thought so.

Granger had an ache in her stomach, and ache that wouldn't go away. Unsure what it was at first and she had Ron almost all over her, she kept shoving him off her, she couldn't forgive that he made out with Lavender when they 'were' dating. He tried to apologize in so many ways, but Hermione wasn't having it.

"Fuck, get off me Ron."

"'Mione please."

"Don't please me, I don't trust you anymore."

Ron frowned, but still tried to kiss her, till Ginny had to literally sit in between them. Hermione didn't want to hit him, but if he left her no choice she would.

A frustrated, sexually pint Hermione stomped the late grounds with Malfoy, they never really talk much. Probably because she finds him infuriating and he finds her annoying.

But this night was a bit different he spoke up.

"So you and Weasel not working out anymore?"

It's none of your business."

"Well I have a proposal for you, and please think about it before you just say no."

Hermione huffed. She was annoyed with him already. "What ever, what is it?"

"Well I find you attractive and I have seen the way you look at me, even though neither of us like each other that way. I know you want me, and I want you too, in the same since, just for sex. We don't have to tell anyone, or try and date, just sex and none threatening conversation, if any at all."

Hermione was quite for a bit, she actually thought this over. She has been craving sexual attention, and Malfoy is very attractive, what would be the harm.

"Okay."

"Pardon?" He almost choked, not believing she actually agreed.

"I said okay, Is this a one time thing or many nights?"

"How ever long we want it." He said wickedly

"Okay. Deal."

"I won't kick you out of my bed either."

"Wow I feel honored." Hermione said sarcastically

"Hmph"

After their grounds, they ended back in heads common room. Malfoy automatically started kissing her, both ripping at each others clothes off, ending up in his room. His hands slid up and down her naked body, his touch was intense. She let out a soft moan, his kisses weren't soft they full of hunger and lust.

He kissed down her neck, cupping her breasts . Moving down to her nipples putting one in his mouth and started swirling his tongue around flicking and biting her pink flesh, she let out a moan, a moan he caused, he couldn't help but growl in the back of his throat.

He switched nipples. He kissed down her body, getting in between her legs. , he pulled her hips down to him, spreading her legs more. She smelled better than he'd imagined and yes he's imagined having sex with her on numeral occasions.

He kissed her inner thigh, ran his tongue over her slit, to get a taste. He grunted she was delicious. He wanted more. Malfoy ran is tongue across her clit and started to suck and nibble on it, Hermione moaned his sir name. A bit annoyed that she didn't call him Draco, but she never calls him that, still it annoyed him.

When he got her to come she moaned his sir name again, while she lapped up her juices, she tasted like cherries. Licking his lips he moved up to her lips, she ended up tasting herself, it wasn't unpleasant, just unexpected.

He centered his hard cock on her Vagina, rubbing it up and down to tease her.

"Dammit stop teasing me Malfoy."

"Dammit woman I have a name." He growled while thrusting into her hard, she let out a gasp and a huge moan. One way or another he was going make her moan his name, if he didn't moan hers first.

He did go slow with her at first, kissing her neck and nipping her. She giggled from the small whiskers he had.

He found her giggles to be hot, it turned him on even more, he went to lips and started to move faster, he wanted to enjoy this, he didn't just want to fuck her and kick her out like he did with Pansy and the others, no this was different. He respected her in a way.

Hermione bit his shoulder, and he moaned "Hermione." No woman ever dared to bite him, or even be rough with him, Hermione was different. She scratched at his back, drawing blood, he moaned to that too.

Thrusting harder inside her, fast and kissing her, she finally moaned out his first name, his eyes rolled back and he kissed her harder.

They came, together, Malfoy never experienced that before, He road out the orgasm, and then collapsed beside her .

Hermione panted a bit before attempting to get up and get dressed he pulled her back down, and kissed her lips. "You can stay awhile."

"I rather go to my room, I'm tired and I don't want to fall asleep in your bed with you."

He nodded, feeling insulted but shrugged it off.

She got up and got dressed, not even giving him another glance she walked away.

Malfoy just laid there like wow, that was different for him, he certainly couldn't wait till next time. Which for him he hoped was soon.

Hermione got to her room and laid on her bed, the ache in her stomach was gone. She had to admit he was wonderful in bed, she didn't expect him to pull her into a kiss afterwards or tell her to stay awhile, but she didn't really care she got she wanted, and couldn't wait for next time,

She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Next chapter is being Written. Please Review


	2. Falling for you

**Stuck like Glue**

Disclaimer

RnR

I'm sorry the first chapter was short, I tried to make it longer, hopefully this will be longer. Oh I'm glad you guys seem to like my fic, Im pleased. I'm updating as fast as I can, so keep a watch out for me. ^.^

**2) Falling for you**

It's been a month now since their first encounter with one another on a sexual level. And every night or day since then they have been at it, and occasionally having small talk which to them was rare, since it was silly banter. He managed to always to get her to laugh, even when she didn't want to. And Hemione got Malfoy to show a softer and more kinder side. His smile was beyond sexy, and always seemed to turn her on, or give her butterflies and Hermione had to always remind herself that no matter what this was just sex, nothing more...because it never could be. He's a pure blood and shes well not. And pure bloods stick to their own.

But the war changed this pure blood, and maybe it was for the better. Since he went through hell and back and came out wanting to sleep with Hermione.

Hermione had a new glow to her. She seemed happier and her friends were dumbfounded they didn't know how she became happy again, back to her usual...no different more than that.

Ron was more attracted to this Hermione, and he was planning on winning her back.

Sitting beside at lunch, he wrapped an arm around her, but she knocked it off and pushed him away with a smile. "Stop it." She laughed.

Ron smiled at her.

Draco watched from across the room, he glared at Weasel. But smiled at Hermione, a small smile so no one would notice. He as well had to remind himself that it was only sex between them, she could be with whom ever she desired. ..But why did it leave a knot in his stomach at times.

Hermione was in the library after hours about to start her shift with Malfoy. She was engulfed in a book like always, she didn't hear anyone around her, or feel any ones presence. Then feeling someone kiss her neck, she jumped like a cat to her feet.

"Oh it's just you."

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, you scared me, I thought you might have been...Ron." she gagged.

Malfoy walked over to her, sly as a snake, probably why she didn't even notice his presence snakes are quiet you never know when they are there hiding waiting to strike.

He snaked his arms around her, pulling her close, in the dark Library. He leaned in and kissed her, slipping her arms around his neck, drawing him closer to her, she kissed back. Their tongues taste one another, and had a battle for dominance.

Hermione unwillingly pulled away from him, his eyes still closed. "We have our rounds to do."

His eyes opened and he frowned. "Alright."

Roaming around every hall, even running into Filtch and his Cat Mrs. Noris .

"What are you doing out of bed?" He scowled

"We're head boy and girl, Filtch go back to minding your own business." Malfoy snapped at the man, Hermione couldn't say Filtch didn't deserve it, he was always nosy and he knew who was head and who wasn't. Malfoy grabbed Hermiones hand and dragged her out of that section away from the annoying man who would do anything to get them into trouble. The way he cradled her hand so gently...Hermione had to pull away from him, he looked down and then back up. Trying to be gracefully unaffected .

They busted a couple of teens who snuck out to make out.

"Lucky them." Malfoy said

"What about them, they are just making out?" Hermione didn't understand what he was getting at till he said it.

"I wanna make out."

She let out a giggle. "Who do you plan to find this late."

"You're the smartest witch of our time, but sometimes you're are an idiot."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh hush I knew what you meant. But I wanna do more than just make out."

Malfoy licked his lips. "We are done now, lets go." He said grabbing her hand and heading back to his bed, where clothes were literally almost torn off.

Laying their panting, she always amazes him, he always wants more and more, craving her, she was his drug.

Hermione for once didn't automatically get up and leave like usual.

"I'm exhausted."

He looked at her, he scooted a little closer to her and started to place butterfly kisses on her, she let out giggles. He smiled when she giggled.

Hermione yawned and before she could attempt to move her eyes closed and she was sound asleep in Malfoys bed. He covered her up and himself, watched as she slept, with a smile placed on her lips.

"What are you doing to me?" He asked in a whisper. He laid back curled up with Hermione and fell asleep. This was all new to him as well.

Morning came quicker than Malfoy wanted, the sun beamed in his eyes waking him up, his site was the beautiful Hermione sound asleep. So he wasn't too upset. On the other hand he had to get up and shower and get ready, and he had to wake her from her peaceful sleep. He leaned down and kissed her awake, like sleeping beauty. He quickly got up as her eyes opened, she quickly sat up and grabbed her clothes and ran to her room to get ready, she brushed her bushy hair and put it in a pony tail, she smelled like Malfoy but she was too occupied to get to class to take a shower. She ran out of the common room and went straight to the dinning hall for Breakfast.

Malfoy took his sweet time, Seeing Hermione with her hair up was different he never paid much attention to her hair before only that it was curly and bushy.

Ron did his usual trying to wrap his arms around Hermione bit, but he noticed something different about her. "You don't smell like you."

"Stop smelling me, it's weird."

"Hermione I want you back."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't trust you with my heart."

"'Mione I'm sorry I really am, please give me another chance." He begged in almost a cry.

Hermione looked into his eyes. "Not a chance in hell, Ronald Weasely."

"Okay, break it up, Ron she'll hit you if you keep at it this shit. Leave her alone." Ginny said in between them now.

"Thank you,Ginny."

Malfoy watched Hermione and Weasel, he watched as Weasel tried something he couldn't tell what, but what ever it was Hermone wasn't having it, so he wasn't worried, he was irritated that weasel touched her, he wanted to break the red heads arm.

Ron followed Hermione everywhere almost 'sept when they had different classes, on her free period so he couldn't find her she slipped into the heads common room and hid there, sighing with relief that he was too stupid to know she would go there, sides he couldn't get in anyways.

She sighed as she sat in the common room couch. She then heard the door open and close, thinking he some how got in, she froze, then she saw Malfoy.

"Why do you look scared?"

"I thought you were my ex, I thought he some how got in here, why are you here?"

"Why are you?"

"Hiding obviously, you?"

"I um..." He was looking for her actually but it's not like he could tell her that. "I was bored so I came back here." Lying through his teeth.

She didn't believe him, but she didn't care at the moment. He sat beside her on the couch leaned in and smelled her. "So did Weasel notice you smell like me?"

She looked at him." What? Oh no not you just different."

Malfoy smirked.

"Why do you look so happy about it?"

Hr shook his head. As if to say never mind. Truth was he was glad she smelt like him, it was as if he had claim over in her in a way.

"I'm gonna go take a shower."

He sighed, but then had a thought. "Can I join you?"

She looked at him with a wicked smile and nodded. He quickly got up and followed her. He'd always wanted to fuck her in the shower.

Pinning her against the wall with her legs wrapped him and his cock inside her, she let out moans. Her arms wrapped around him, she was madly kissing him. And when she pulled away from his lips, he captured them once more.

They finally came, got cleaned up and got dressed, and laid on Hermiones bed for a bit.

"I wanna take a nap." She said

"Me too."

"We'll be late to our next class."

"Fuck it I'm happy here." He let something slip he cursed under his breath.

Hermiones heart felt warm after hearing that, but she still knew pure blood suck to their own, so she didn't her hopes up, he's never fall for her, even though she was falling for him…

Ok I hoped you liked my second chapter I hope it's long enough. I'll continue to work on more updating. Read and review, follow fav and all that good stuff. You guys are awesome.


	3. Attachments

**Stuck like Glue**

Disclaimer

Forgive my mistakes in the fics, I didnt notice them when I read over, ill be more aware this time.

**3 Attachments **

It's been five months now, and emotions started to change, feelings were being developed.

It was more than sex now, Hermone slept in Malfoys bed much more, and he slept in hers. She rolled over and slept with her head on his chest at times and he would wrap his arms around her and hold her close to him. They talked more had actual conversations. In public and to themselves, confusing a lot of people, they were closer than she should have been, this was not part of the deal, but it was a bonus.

o.o

While Hermione stood in the halls as though she was waiting for someone, Ron came up grabbed her and kissed her, and before Hermione could push him off, Weasely was punched in the face and fell to the ground.

"Don't touch her."

Ron looked up, it was Malfoy he took Hermione in his arms and pushed her behind him, guarding her from the baboon.

Ron got up to throw a blow, and missed. "Who do you think you are Malfoy?"

Malfoy ignore the question.

"Get away from him 'Mione." Ron yelled

"Excuse me, who are you to tell me who I can and can't be around?!" Hermione snapped

Ron was bewildered. "You actually want to be around this snake?" He asked with anger, shaking a bit like he was going to explode.

"He's not a snake."

Malfoy was a bit shocked she stood up for him.

Ron held his wand to Hermione . "You're fucking with me right, you are not standing up for him, you're not choosing him over me."

Two wands raised at Ron. Blaise Zabini joined in.

"You raise your wand to Granger, do you really want to die?" Blaise asked

"You shut up." Ron was still shaking in anger. He was about to say a spell and hit Hermione, but Malfoy shoved her in Blaise direction to hide her, and they spelled Weasely, he fell on his ass, hitting the wall first, knocking him out at first.

Hermione sighed, he almost used his wand against her, he had officially lost it.

Also in a bit of shock that the two Slytherins came to her rescue, not so much surprise with Malfoy, but Blasie stood up for her, that was unexpected .

Malfoy grabbed Hermiones hand and walked off, Blaise followed behind. Noticing His mates hand and Grangers hand were intertwined… He let out a small smile. He noticed Malfoy acting strange more so than usual over the girl. Offended that he didn't say anything to him about him and Granger, but maybe it was nothing, or something secret. What ever it was Blaise approved.

"You two are holding hands, unless you are public, if not I'd break it off." Blaise then walked ahead winking at the two.

Hermione and Malfoy looked down, blushed and their hands separated.

But why couldn't he hold her hand, he has done much more with her than a hand hold, he thought. This was not the deal, and now he had fallen for Hermione. He didn't just sex from her, he just wanted her, in his space.

But did she feel the same, he didn't know, but he had to find out...and if she didn't it would probably kill him,

he didn't mean to but he was now attached to the young witch.

Hermione sat in class, trying her best to pay attention, she could feel eyes on her, the entire time, blushing she knew whose eyes, yet she had not forgotten pure bloods don't fall in love with muggle borns they were...she was beneath him , then she frowned and looked down.

Malfoy watched as her face changed to a happy blush to a sad reality thought.

I'm beneath him, she thought. Just because he's a pure blood, this is ridiculous, get a grip Hermione, it's stupid to like him like this..

Hermione didn't take any notes so when she got back to the head boy ad girl common room and went through her bag, she had nothing to go over, freaking out, hoping Malfoy took notes.

Stressing, as soon as he walked in the common room he sat beside her and kissed her before she had time to ask, she moaned in the kiss but pulled away, Malfoy pouted and tried to kiss her again, but she rejected him.

"Whats wrong, don't you want me?"

"Always..." She paused for a moment, seeing his face brighten up. "Did you copy notes I fully spaced and didn't jot any down."

"That's unlike you...and yes I took notes." He said going through his bag, he handed her his notes.

"Oh I love you, you're a life saver." Hermione flushed she just said she loved him, oh no, she thought. Here it comes, you're beneath me, lecture.

He sat there in shock...thinking did she just say that, did she mean it in the same way she said it.

Hermione became sweaty and found it hard to swallow, she got really hot, and thought she was about to pass out waiting for the rejection, wanting to get it over with, but he tortured her and just sat there in shock.

Malfoy finally cooled. "Hermione..." He said her name.

Se looked up, blushing that he said her name, it sounded so sweet rolling off his tongue.

"I...I..." He couldn't speak he could only show her, he kissed her, passionately, not like their usual kisses rough and hungry, this one was sweet and loving, he picked her up and took her to his room, he laid her down on his bed, laying in between her legs, slowly kissing her lips, his hand on her cheek.

Oh how he loved this witch, and he was going to show her, since the words wouldn't come out so easily.

But tears flooded her eyes, pouring down her face, he pulled away and wiped her tears away. "Why are you crying, what did I do?" His heart ached, he thought maybe he was forcing himself on her or something.

"Can I take back what I said?" She cried.

"No...no you can't. Because...Because I love you too."

She looked at him. "That wasn't part of the deal." She smiled.

"Oh Merlin, I know...but you broke it too."

Hermione giggled.

He smiled at her sweetly. Hermione touched his face.

"Now I can finally kiss you when I want." Malfoy said with a smile of relief . Leaning down he kissed her.

Hermione kissed him back, but pulled away remembering something. "Whats wrong?"

"We have our rounds to do, then we can come back." She gave him a seductive look.

"Oh don't give me that look if you ever want to leave this room."

They sat up, Hermione laughed. She didn't know she had such effect on him.

0.0

Covering the school grounds hand in hand. They quickly checked around, making sure no one was about and messing around, then they hurried back to their common room.

Malfoy picked up Hermione bridal style, kissing her sweetly. He laid her on his bed, and hovered over her, pressing his weight slightly on her, his lips never left hers. He started to kiss down her jaw line and neck, Hermione let out a soft moan and pulled his shirt over his head, messing up his hair. He leaned down and began kissing her again. Hermione ran her fingers through his hair.

Malfoy pulled at her shirt, she lifted her arms and her shirt slid right off, leaving her in a bra and shorts.

He removed her bra, kissing down to her chest and breasts, taking her pink flesh into his hot mouth. Hermione head went back wards and moaned. His movements with her were different, he was softer with her gentler. Malfoy kissed down her stomach and started to undo her short and pulled them and her panties off at the same time.

"Hey, take off your pants." She demanded.

"Give me a second witch." He rolled his eyes at her. "Just lay back and relax and spread your legs. I want to devour you again."

Hermione did as he said, she relaxed, she wondered since his movements were different, how oral was going to be.

Like before he kissed her inner thigh, then he kissed the other, and left trails of kisses down her, he slid his tongue in her slit several times, flicking her clit every time. Every time she moaned. His hands on her hips, closer to her ass, he tugged her down a little, so her vagina was covering his face, he clasped onto her clit with his mouth, with suction, Hermione let out a yelp of pleasure. "Draco." She moaned.

He loved it when she moaned his first name. But any ways, while sucking on her clit his tongue was flicking her and he slightly nibbled down on her.

He shoved two fingers into her sex, and began pumping his fingers in and out, trying to get her come faster, but also enjoying her, and enjoying pleasuring her.

Hermione moaned several times, she felt that feeling in her stomach, her hips bucked and she let go, she covered his fingers. He pulled them out and licked them clean, and lapped up any juices around her vagina.

Hermione was panting, she needed a moment to collect herself once more. That was different, that was surreal.

Malfoy removed his pants leaving on his boxers, his cock was almost out of his boxers, it was peeking through the slit of his boxers. Hard and ready to go. But he went slow, he kissed up her body, nibbling and sucking and portions of skin, leaving marks on her.

He found her lips, and slipped his tongue inside her mouth, her arms around his neck, pulling him down on her. Hermione started to kiss his neck and shoulder then she bit him, he moaned. Malfoy got rid of his boxers by magic, he couldn't hold out any longer, he wanted inside her, he needed to be inside her.

Sliding slowly into her, he wasn't just going to fuck her, he was going to make love to her, which he has never done before, but knew how to do so, he could feel how to by the love he was feeling inside of him. The love he wanted to show.

He thrusted in and out of her slowly, as though she was glass. Going to break into tiny pieces if he went to hard. Hermione wrapped her legs around him, and mimicked his rhythm, thrusting with him. She sucked on his neck, leaving love bites. She didn't care who saw them, because he was hers, and she was his.

"Faster, Draco...Faster." She moaned out.

He obliged, and picked up the pace.

This time a little harder thrusts, their skin moving together like silk. Beads of sweat slipped off their naked forms.

Malfoy recaptured her lips, kissing her with passion and hunger, not lust this time, love instead. She kissed him back the same, the same raw passion she wanted to express for a while, but was holding back the entire time.

He moaned while kissing her, she moaned back, the sounds carried on for a while, he started to move even faster and harder, Hermione pulled away from his lips and started moaning more and more, he grunted a lot and growled in the back of his throat. He moaned her name over and over. When finally they both felt the jolt and came together moaning out each others names the same time, he thrusted in and out through out their orgasm. He finally pulled out of her, releasing another moan from both of them, he collapsed beside her, panting, covered in sweat.

Hermione has never felt this way before, that was the best sex she has ever had, and it was someone she loved. Someone she gave her heart to with out knowing it at first, and he managed to keep it safe so far.

She rolled over and placed her head on his chest, she could hear his heart beat, it was fast, his breathing was fast, she slid her arm over his stomach placing her hand on his side. Malfoy put his hand on her arm, and caressed her skin. When his breathing was back to normal, he put his arm around Hermione and pulled her close to him kissing her head. "I love you." He breathed.

Hermione sighed in a pleased way. "Good, because I love you back."

Falling asleep in his arms, he used his wand and covered them up, he laid his head back with a smile and closed his eyes.

0.0

Waking up from the sunlight, they looked at each other, still entangled. Not wanting to move, they lay there a little longer till they had an hour before class started, skipping breakfast, and Hermione skipping Ron all together.

"Where you this morning?" Ron bombarded Hermione with a question like she was his business.

"None of your business. Why do you even care?"

"Because I love you."

"You don't what love is, you only know betrayal." She hissed.

Malfoy watched as his witch and Weasel talk, he didn't like it. He could tell Weasel was up setting her and he refused to even put up with that. No one hurts his witch.

Malfoy got up out of his seat, before class had begun and got right up in Weasels face. " Leave her alone." He hissed in a vile manner. Protecting what was his.

"I can talk to her if I want, and who the fuck are you to even tell me to leave her alone, you leave her alone."

Malfoy slammed his fists on Weasels desk. Ron jumped. He didn't understand why Malfoy was so upset, he is use to seeing him all foul and bitter but not like this and not use to him protecting Hermione.

Other slytherins started to back up Malfoy and cover Hermione, they could tell exactly what was going on.

They knew he was he was sleeping with her, and now they knew that he was with her. Pansy didn't like it, but she was behind Draco as well as the others.

"Don't touch her, don't talk to her, and if you upset her I'll kill you."

Now Ron was idiot because he still had no idea why Malfoy was behaving like this. He couldn't put two and two together like every one else could.

Blaise took Hermiones hand and led her to the back with him where he and Malfoy sat.

"'Mione..."

"Not a word." Malfoy walked back to his seat, that was beside Hermione now. He scowled at Ron. Hermione just rolled her eyes at the two men fighting, she did not want to be apart of it, but she was the cause of it. Hermione got up leaned over and kissed Malfoy on the cheek, Ron turned red, even his ears. He almost blew up. Draco smiled and looked at his witch. He leaned in and captured her lips.

Ron finally figured it out. They are together, for how long he had no idea. But he was so pissed by time class started he had walked out of the room, getting a zero for that day.

Draco and Hermione ate their lunch outside when Ginny ran up to Hermione.

"'Mione, how could you not tell me?" Ginny sounding quiet cross.

"Well um…." She looked at Malfoy. He shrugged.

"Tell her everything if you want, I don't care anymore." He went back to his food as his witch and the Weasels sister started talking.

"Oh that's why you were so happy, vixen, you still should of told me."

"How happy was she?" Malfoy chimed in looking very interested now.

"Oh she was beaming, it was so different though, she act…."

"Ginny it's not share time any more." Hermione stopped her friend from talking.

Malfoy gave Hermione a pout. She just giggled.

"Oh...bad news...Ron wants Malfoy dead, and he's not to pleased with you 'Mione either. I have no idea what he is going to do, but I suggest you Malfoy keep an eye out and keep eyes on Hermione."Ginny warned. "I have to go, I'll talk to you later." Ginny walked off.

Ron may be stupid, but he did help win a war, so he was skilled and dangerous, but so was Hermione she was part of that Trio, and Malfoy was no coward any more, he was deadly with the cruses he knew. And he would use any of them to protect his witch.

Malfoy wrapped an arm around Hermione who seemed worried, to reassure she was safe. She looked at him. "I don't care how pissed weasel is, hes no a threat hes a nuisance. Sides if he tries something, it'll be at me not you."

"That's not helping. And what if your wrong ..."

"Oh there's no way in hell he's laying a hand on you." Malfoy growled. Now pissed, his witch was worried for them both, and it was all Weasels fault. He rubbed his forehead. Hermione looked down thinking, thinking too much that she got sick to her stomach. She put her food down. Malfoy looked at his witch with concern. "Hey."

She looked up. He kissed her lips to calm her nerves...She kissed him in return, the few whiskers he had on his face rubbed against her face and she giggled. "Your whiskers tickle."

"I'll shave."

"No you wont." She kissed him back.

Now that her stomach was settled and she had calmed down, they got up and headed back in.

"So cute the two of you." Blaise appeared. "'Mione I sign up to be your personal body guard." Blaise said with a smile.

"Okay why?"

"It's obvious, word is getting around your ex is planning something bad, and rumor has it, he is after you, 'Mione."

Malfoy was again pissed off. "No fucking way is he getting near her." He growled.

"So what I'm stuck to you guys like glue?" Hermione asked

"Yes." They both said.

"If anything your stuck with me." Malfoy said .

Hermione smiled. He looked at her response face, and just smiled. She was turning him on, now since she decided to look up at him in a seductive look. Instant hard on. "Zabini watch her, I'll be back." Malfoy went to relieve himself in the bathroom, or try his best to.

Blaise laughed. "Well damn, that's just very unlike him."

Hermione Froze, she saw Ron, he walked right past her, giving her the coldest look ever, and just kept walking, Blaise had his wand out the entire time. Hermione thought her heart was going to stop, that was a bad sign.

Malfoy walked out of the bathroom and looked at his witches face, she was pale, he ran up to her.

"Mate, he just walked past us." Blaise said, putting his wand away. "He looked at her as though he was going to do something to her."

Malfoy saw after the the red head, but Hermione grabbed him and pulled him back to her.

"We need to go to class."

"Fuck that."

"Draco, we need to go to class."She said sternly.

Looking down at his witch, he being six footish and she was five foot, he had to look down a lot, as did she have to look up a lot.

She wasn't fucking around, with him. The look on her face was serious, and the last thing he wanted was to fight with her, so he nodded and followed her, with Blaise not far behind.

There was gonna be war, but when he is ready, so will she.

Ok thats chapter 3, um im gonna work on chapter 4 soon. RnR I hope you all are enjoying it, i'd like some more reviews, that helps me out…

Bye bye for now


	4. Consumed

**Stuck like Glue**

**Disclaimer**

I would of wrote more today, and what not but my car died at my sisters and I had to get it jumped, so now I'm stuck b/c of the damn battery, any ways...I'll sure be here to update and finish this fic up. Thank you so much for the follows and favs, and my three reviews.

Any ways here we go…

**4 Consumed **

Hermione lie awake, her head on Malfoys chest, she couldn't sleep she thought much about the last couple of weeks, her ex, in so many ways, was out to get her, she had Slytherins following her around, not just on Draco's behalf, but because some of them actually adored the girl. Pansy still had a stick up her ass, but she had no choice but to suck it up.

Malfoy was sound asleep, lightly snoring, His arm was wrapped around Hermione, holding her close and when ever she would inch away, he would pull her back. She listened to his heart beat, it was calming, but she still couldn't sleep. She thought of waking Malfoy up and having him wear her out, but he needed his sleep and she wasn't in the mood.

They hadn't had sex that night. They just curled up and cuddled together talking and having harmless banter. He told her he wouldn't let any harm come to her, he'd rather die than have the only person he ever loved get hurt or die. She told him, she loved him, thanked him, kissed him and told him she wasn't glass, that she wouldn't and couldn't break so easily. If he wants a war then he's getting one. Malfoy smiled at her determination and bravery but he still worried, and showed on his face.

Hermione managed to get out of her lovers arms and go to the bathroom, but this woke him up. He sat up in a manic, looking around, his witch was gone. He got up and drew his wand and started looking around, when she popped out of the bathroom, he jumped, sighed and hugged her.

"Why are you up?" She asked.

"Why are you, it's late…." He actually thought Weasel broke into their common room some how, but rethinking that he realized that guy is not that smart. "You scared me, don't do that." He growled

"Sorry, I had to pee, how was I suppose to know you'd jump out of bed freaking out, how'd you even know I was gone, you were sound asleep?" she spoke plainly, not wanting a fight. Because those two could butt heads like no other, but it was worth it, since they had glorious make up sex, that was rough and hard but romantic.

He sighed at her. "I couldn't feel you anymore that's how. Your warmth was gone and everything went cold."

Hermione walked up to him, and wrapped her arms his torso, hugging him close. He couldn't stay mad at her, she didn't do anything but scare the piss out of him. He wrapped his arms around her as well, leaning down he kissed the top of her head.

They went back to bed, but now Malfoy was awake and paranoid, Hermione was just awake.

So Malfoy wrapped his arms around her, bringing her to his lips. He kissed her like he had lost her.

They didn't have sex, they made out, a lot all the way to morning. Hermione yawned and stretched in his bed. She was tired now. Malfoy was on edge, now. She was tired, and so was he. He knew he wouldn't be able to protect her, if that weasel attacked, he'd be off his guard, he'd

slip up. He'd fail.

"Lets stay in sick, make up an excuse, saying I had a cold and you caught it." He said off the top of his head. She giggled.

"Ya know, I'm so tired, I am actually agreeing to this. But I have to go to my bed in case they check on us." She said annoyed.

Malfoy frowned. He wrapped his arms around her. "No, no you're staying here, with me. They won't check on us...not over a cold."

Hermione didn't argue, she just nodded and laid her head on his chest and drifted off.

0.0

Ginny Weasely was wondering around trying to find Hermione that she found Blaise instead.

"Zabini, have you seen 'Mione?"

Blaise yawned. "Yeah, she said she is 'sick' so no worries today, though you seem worried, what do you know?"

Ginny didn't stay and talk she ran to the common room with the portrait, knocking on it, hoping they would hear her. Luckily one of them did, the portrait opened and there stood a sleepy Malfoy she just walked in, and he shut the portrait. "Yeah , please come in" He said sarcastically. "What the hell do you want I'm tired."

"Can it, I don't care if your tired, let 'Mione know that my stupid brother is off campus, he's vanished. And when he vanishes, means he has a plan. You better keep her safe Malfoy." Ginny warned very stern. And a little vicious.

Malfoy rubbed his head. "Ok so tell us when he comes back, thanks for wasting my time."

Ginny punched him in the jaw.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Weasley's?" He yelled.

Hermione came down in the common room, seeing Ginny and Malfoy, Malfoy having a busted lip.

"She hit you." Hermione said to Malfoy and then looked at Ginny. "Why did you hit him."

Ginny explained everything all over again even the parts where Malfoy is was an asshole to her there for she punched him.

"Oh don't mind him, he's just cranky because you woke him up." Hermione said in his defense.

Ginny sighed. "Fine, so...you seem real sick?" Ginny smiled.

"I'll tell you everything later. Thanks for the information. Sorry about Draco." Hermione finished and walked Ginny out.

Malfoy just glared at his witch.

"What?" she asked

"Nothing I'm going back to bed..." he spoke with annoyance.

Hermione knew he was mad at her, that pissed her off. "I'm going to my room." She huffed and shuffled past him into her dorm area.

Malfoy went to his bed, he wasn't giving in, even though it pained him so. After awhile Malfoy didn't even understand why he mad at her, she was just being kind to her friend and she was right he was cranky. Sighing he got out of bed and moved towards Hermiones room...he tapped lightly and then walked in, she was curled up in a ball…

Walking over to his witch, he sat on the bed beside her. Ran his fingers through her hair. Leaning down he kissed her cheek apologizing to her his voice was sweet and kind, she could hear the guilt in his voice. Rolling over she looked at him,

"You're an ass." She simply said, obviously still upset with him.

"Yeah, I know...but I'm your ass." He said with a cheeky smile. Trying to get her to at least smile… He pouted when she didn't. Malfoy knew this one could also hold a grudge. She could be wicked like him kind and cruel, she was a lot like him...he knew it she knew it...everyone else they didn't know it…

"Come on 'Mione. What can I do?"

She sighed at him and scooted over, patting a place for him to lay down. And he did."I'm really tired, just hold me while I sleep."

Malfoy wrapped his arms around her, and held her close to his chest, she breathed in his scent and drifted off.

o.o

Ron Weasely was up to know good, he had many idea, many thoughts, and the main thought and picture he could not get out of his head was that his so called best friend and ex girlfriend kissed Malfoy , she was with him, Merlin knows what the fuck they have been doing.

So Ron wanted his revenge, he wanted to hurt Malfoy and the way he knew how to hurt him was to hurt his witch...Ron sunk so low, that he thought everyday and every night on ways to hurt Hermione. He didn't want to kill her, but first off, he now started to refer to her as the filthy mudblood. He also wanted to hurt Hermione for hurting him, he loved her so much, yes he fucked up, and he regretted it so much and she had the audacity to go and hook up with Malfoy of all people, she chose Malfoy and over him, and hurt, it burned like fire in his chest.

He left Hogwarts to gather supplies, and prepare for when he goes back, hes going with a vengeance.

0.o

Hermione woke up hours later and stretched accidentally hitting Malfoy in the jaw where Ginny had hit him.

"Ow." Was all he said.

"Oh Merlin, I am so sorry." She leaned up and put a gentle kiss on his jaw.

"No, it's ok I probably deserved that." He said with a laugh. His jaw throbbed, and it was bruised, and his lip was busted.

She was about to protest, when he crashed his lips atop of hers. It hurt his jaw to move it when he kissed her, but fuck the pain he was going to continue to kiss his witch. Hermione pulled away and preformed a healing spell on him, healing his jaw completely.

She then leaned back into the kiss. He crawled on top of her and pinned her down, she struggled to move.

"Draco, get off."She hissed venomously at him.

A bit stunned he got off her. Hermione sat up and pushed him down on to the bed, straddling him. She used magic and his shirt vanished, then his pants and now he just in his boxers. Hermione smiled wickedly at him, he smiled back at her, he knew what she was doing, she was taking charge and he loved it when she did.

Hermione tore off her tank top, reveling her open breasts. He licked his lips, and tried to lean up, but she pushed him back down. She grabbed his handing it on one of her breasts. He caressed his flesh and flicked and pinched at her nipples, Hermione moaned, She used magic to slip off her shorts, reveling no panties, she began to grind against him, causing him to moan . She picked up his other hand and placed it on her other breast where he did he same thing but now at the same time, she threw her head back and moaned. She bucked her hips against him, he was hard, thick and long. Basically the man had a big dick.

Hermione sobbing wet, she leaned down and kissed him roughly, biting his lip when she pulled away.

She sat up and crashed down on his cock, moaning, and devouring all of him into her. Malfoy breathed heavily, and moaned, he couldn't help but to moan when she did things like this to him. She pulled him up to her, wrapped her arms around his neck and began to to ride him, the way she moved, the way she felt, his eyes rolled around a bit. Malfoy wrapped his arms around her pulling their bodies closer, they started to kiss, full raw passion and pint up sexual tension.

"Merlin, I love you." He breathed. "'Mione, my 'Mione." He moaned.

When she was done with him and they both came, she let go of him, where he fell back and landed on his back, she pulled off his cock, and then she laid on top of him, snuggling into his chest.

"Still mad at me?" He asked

"No...I'm better now."

Malfoy wrapped his arms around her and held he warm body against his. He loved being Consumed by her ...He loved her in general, they may fight and bicker , but he wouldn't have her any other way.

So thats chaper 4,,,,RnR follow and fav, tell me what you think so far. I'll write more tomorrow I require sleep.

Bye bye for now.


	5. One and only

**Stuck like Glue**

**Disclaimer**

**OMLD I am so fucking tired but I cant sleep so im going to write y'all another chappie… Oh this chapter is mostly just all about Draco and Hermione, it's mostly romance with some humer.**

**here we go.**

**5 One and only**

Malfoy would never hit a girl, unless his life depended on it, or Hermiones. But he really wanted to hit Pansy.

Pansy was still at his throat, she taunts him to leave Hermione and go back to her. Hermione is a mudblood she doesn't deserve his love, and other cruel things.

"I can please you better, I can make you scream my name, I bet she can't even get you to release, I bet she doesn't fit your standers in bed...I bet.."

"SHUT UP!" Draco snapped cutting her off. "You bet this and that, you absolutely have no idea what you are talking about, and for your record you suck in bed, I've never kicked Hermione out of my bed like I did you ever damn time. She pleases me, she makes me happy and you make me sick. So fuck off, whore...oh and never call my witch a mudblood if you ever want to see the light of day again." Her snapped chewing her out.

Hermione over heard the whole thing. Pansy walked passed Hermione.

"I hope your ex kills you." She hissed and walked off. Malfoy heard that, and was about to go after her, but Hermione stopped him.

"But she just said..."

"She's hurt, I get it. Just leave her be."

"I certainly will not leave it alone!." He snapped at her.

Hermione huffed at him. "Don't snap at me, Malfoy! She just wants your attention!"

"She's insulting my witch, you...I will not let any one be little you!"

"Well yelling at me isn't going to make it any better now is it!."

"I'm not yelling at you, I'm pissed at her!"

Hermione needed to calm down, and she needed to calm him down, he was so pissed he would curse someone. She walked up to him, pulled him down to her level and kissed him, she wrapped her arms around him, as he kissed her back, raising up, now she was on her tip toes. He held her close, one hand feeling her curves, under her uniform…

She may have calmed the beast inside for now…

She pulled away from him. "Better now?"

"No, but I am done shouting, I am sorry I wasn't snapping at you."

A lot of students were staring at the two, but they really didn't seem to notice any one but them selves. So I guess that's all that matters.

They walked outside to get some air…

"So here's a question, you kicked many girls out of your bed, how come the first time you wanted me to stay and why did you kiss me when were done. I just wanted sex from you, not a cuddle buddy?"

He looked at her, thinking. "Well I did say during the deal I wouldn't kick you out, as for why I wanted you to stay with me, because I lied to you, I did have feelings for you."

Hermiones mouth dropped, she quickly closed It before flies could get her mouth and she swallow and chock on them.

He sighed, he really didn't know what to say to her. He knew she just wanted to sleep with him, and that was fine, at least he got to touch her and well fuck her that was a bonus on his part. He broke his own rules, the day he set them, and he broke them again the day he fell in love with her. But he didn't care he was happy for once in his miserable life, he was truly happy and he refused to let any one take that away from him, take his witch, his Hermione away. Or even insult her name, she helped save the world and others still think of her as nothing. He got snapped out of his thoughts when Hermione waved her hand in front of his face.

"Hey Draco, you in there?"

After his pleasant thoughts of her he leaned in and kissed her. He smiled into the kiss, Hermione giggled again, the whiskers that were once short began to show and tickle her face.

"I can still shave."

"Don't you dare." she laughed grabbing his face and pulling in for another kiss.

Pansy saw all this, she cried inside, to see he was actually happy with that witch...she walked off and vanished through the crowds of people.

0.0

That night after their rounds, they snuck outside. "Whats going through your head."

"Trust me."

He picked up his broom and got on, lifting up a bit off the ground. Hermione protested against it. "No, no way are you getting me on that thing, you'll drop me then I'd be dead."

"Awe that hurts, don't trust me." He pouted.

She couldn't tell if he was serious or sarcastic or both.

"I trust you, just not that thing."

"It's a broom, love. If you can ride me, you can ride a broom he laughed. She playfully whacked him. "Oh merlin you're so perverted at times."

"All laughter aside, do you trust me?" He was serious now, Hermione nodded, he lowered the broom a bit she was trembling, when she put her leg over, she was behind him, wrapping her arms around his torso, he could feel her shaking.

He didn't want to scare her, he wanted to show her beauty. And fun. He lifted up fast. Hermione let out a squeal.

"Just don't let go."

"Why the fuck would I let go?" she asked in a panic.

He couldn't help but laugh a bit, not at her being scared, her sounds and her cussing, it amused him. Flying through the sky he was finally far enough up. "Open your eyes now."

"No..."

"Please?"

Her eyes opened,she gripped him tighter, they were above the castle and the dark forest, everything was so beautiful up there.

She let go of him a little, and raised up looking around, leaning over a little too far, she nearly fell off the broom, but he caught her and pulled her back up. "Yeah don't do that."

"Confirmed." Was all she said, she went back to holding onto him. He was he with ease the broom began to drop form the sky with ease. When they reached the ground. Hermione was still shaking that she fell off the broom and landed on her back. He knelled down while she just laid there looking up at the moon, it was so beautiful. Malfoy looked up, noticing she was staring at something, he laid down next to her, putting his hands behind his head and looked up.

"It's beautiful out here."

He looked over at her, and smiled, he leaned up and supported his weight on one elbow. He stared at his witch, her eyes shun in the moon light.

"We should go in." Malfoy said, not wanting to, but he didn't want to get his witch in trouble. He stood up.

"Can you help me up, I hurt my head and my ass."

A small worried expression hit his eyes and lips . "Oh, yeah . Come on." He lifted her up.

She rubbed her head. "Ow."

"Come on I'll get you an ice pack." He helped her back inside just in case she decided to fall over. Sitting on the couch, he brought her an ice pack, handing it to her.

Hermione put the ice pack against her head, it seemed to relieve some of her pain, she took some tylenol, muggle medicine.

"Thank you.."

"For what?" He asked confused.

"Showing me something beautiful."

Malfoy moved closer to her. With a smile and laugh on his lips.

"What?" She asked knowing he was laughing at her.

"You fell off a landed broom." He was cracking up laughing.

She slapped him playfully . "Yeah, and I hurt myself."

He laughed harder.

"Yes, I love you too." She rolled her eyes at him, though she had to admit it was pretty funny, she smiled and laughed too. "Ow ow." She let out a cry.

He calmed down, breathing in and out. "I'm sorry love, but that is funny as hell."

"I'm gonna laugh next time you fall off a broom."

"But I'd be in the air, so that would actually hurt a lot." He pouted at her.

"Ok so I wouldn't laugh...only if you cried, like you use to."

He gave her a scowl, but she just laughed him off. He started to tickle her, But she got up and ran from him, he chased after her, she ran up to her room and shut the door,he came crashing threw, he grabbed her, and pinned her to her bed. She was still laughing, he scowled at her for the remark , but it was playful. "You're going to regret that 'Mione."

Malfoy started to tickle her.

"I give I give, you win you win."

"What do I win, hmm?"

She looked up at him. "What do you want."

He smiled at her differently. "For you to marry me, when we graduate."

"Why...why me?"

"Because, you're my one and only. And fuck what my father says, the war is over, I don't think he has the right to judge anyone."

She smiled at him…but she didn't answer, how can you answer a question like that, when just out of the blue asked….they were still in school, they graduated soon, and he wanted her to be his wife, not that she didn't want him, but she feared his family, especially what his aunt did to her, even though she is dead now, and his mother just stood their and watched, he watched as she screamed and cried and the look on his face, was horrified.

But at the same time of her fear she didn't want that to get in the way of what she wanted, so if he could always protect her, which he can't, she still wants to be his one and only.

So she decided to answer, after a long wait of him just staring at her. Hermione nodded.

Malfoys eyes lite up, his grey eyes turning a bright blue, he let her go but then captured her lips. She pulled away and yawned. "You need sleep."

"I need to go change clothes...no fuck it.." She just took off her shirt and pants and crawled under her covers in her bra and panties. Malfoy rolled his eyes, he took off his shirt and pants, being only in his boxers, he crawled in beside her.

"You might as well be naked, Draco."

He smiled slyly. "As you wish." He reached down and threw off his boxers. "Your turn."

"Sorry We're not having sex tonight, and I know if I remove the rest of my clothing that will happen and I want to sleep tonight."

"Fuck." He kissed her head, and pulled her to him.

Good night my one and only witch. He though as he drifted off to sleep.

So that's chapter 5


	6. Bittersweet

**Stuck like Glue**

**Disclaimer**

**6 Bitter sweet**

It was the weekend, so Hermione and Malfoy slept in. Or one of them tried to, Malfoy woke up to a moan sound coming from his witch. Waking up immediately to see what was going on and what was wrong. Turns out she was just dreaming. She let out giggles, and other cute noises.

Malfoy poked her nose, kissed her forehead and woke her up.

"No it's too early." She whined.

Malfoy curious of what his witch was dreaming and who she was with, kind of made him jealous.

When he eyes opened, she saw a pleasant sight, she leaned in and gave him a heated kiss.

.

"What were you dreaming about, hmm?

"Um..you..me..." she said with a blush. "IT was very good dream, and you woke me up." She pouted.

He laughed.. "Why dream it when you can have it in reality." He smirked.

Hermione reached down and grabbed his hard cock. He jumped, and moaned.

"Do guys always wake up horny?"

"I don't know about other guys, but I do." He said unsure what she was going to do with him, in her hand.

"Why?" She asked curious.

"Have you seen you?" He asked Like obvious duh.

She stroked his cock up and down, flicking his head with with her thumb, rubbing it softly. He moaned. She then pulled away, and he groaned.

"Come on, that felt good, you tease."

Hermione cocked her head to the side. She removed her bra and dropped it on him. "A tease am I?"

She then removed her panties and tossed them aside. "I'll prove you wrong."

"Really now."Hermone crawled on top of him, straddling him, teasing him,like he teases her at times.

Exhausted she fell on her back, with beads of sweat.

"My horny little witch." He kissed her forehead.

0.0

Hermione was in her muggle clothes, she wearing short blue jean shorts, and a baby blue tank top, that showed her stomach when she lifted up. She put her hair up in a pony tail. She was mouth watering.

Malfoy wore his black slacks and a black T shirt. Always in black. They went for a walk around the campus. It was rather cold out, unexpected for the day when it was suppose to be warm out, chilly but warm. Hermione shivered, so Draco pulled her close to him, releasing his body heat. He wasn't cold. "Can we go back and get something warm?"

"Fastest way back is by broom..."

"So be it I'm cold."

She wrapped a leg out her broom, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Hold on tight, love. We're gonna go fast."

She let out a squeal, as they zoomed through the air, fast and smooth. The wind froze her even more, but at least some of Malfoys body heat heat kept her warm.

When in side, Hermione grabbed her a black hoodie , that was not hers, it was Malfoys, So it was rather long on her, covering her shorts. Looking like she wasn't wearing any shorts. He grabbed a jacket just in case he got cold as well.

She loved smelling like him, his scent was intoxicating.

He took her hand and went back outside, and back on the broom. They flew to hogsmede. Landing, they went and got butterberrs. Seeing Hermione and Blaise there, who were making out in the booth next to them. Draco laughed a bit.

"Wow go Ginny."

"Whats up with Gryffindor witches fall for us slytherin's?" Draco asked, but it rhetorical.

Hermione thought to answer any ways.

"Slytherins are bad, we are good, we like bad." She said with a loopy smile.

Malfoy looked at her with a smile, he pt his arm around her. "Do you wanna do what Zabini and Weasely ware doing?"

Hermione smiled, she scooted closer to him , leaning in for kisses, when Ginny and Blaise pulled away, and looked over, thinking they heard familiar voices.

"'Mione, Draco...hey." Blaise flushed from snogging Ginny, she was a great kisser and hot and couldn't help but be attracted to her.

"Are you two having guilty pleasure?" Malfoy asked.

"It's not guilt, Malfoy." Ginny repiled through her teeth. "Are you taking advantage of my 'Mione?"

"No, are you taking advantage of Zabini?"

Blaise laughed. "I'd so let her."

"Shut up." Ginny scolded Blaise.

"Aww young love." Hermione said with a giggle. Ginny blushed at her friend.

"So we are gonna go back to to making out...be nice to my 'Mione, Malfoy." Ginny growled.

"Hey she's my 'Mione, not yours."

"She's my sister!"

"She's my fiance." He let that slip. Ginny gasped.

"Is that legal in your family, cause um, your line, hates muggles and muggle borns?" Ginny asked, concerned for Hermione.

"More like congrats Mate." Blaise said with a smile.

"I don't see how it would be a problem any more and if is I'll handle it, I am the Malfoy heir, they can't fire me." Malfoy explained.

Hermione just listened close. She wanted these answers too.

"No but they can hurt Hermione in may ways, behind your back." Ginny quickly said. "It was your family that hurt her in the first place. How do I...does she know she'll be safe with you, do even know. Can you actually protect her, your family likes to stay pure, they are not going to like a muggle born in the mix to make half breeds, I'm sorry but I'm scared for her." Ginny explained thoroughly.

Malfoy was little pissed. Hermione was concerned.

"The war is over, they can't hod a grudge and good proportion of my family that hated muggle born are dead, and my father he's a coward, he turned his tail and ran after the war, my mother, will love her. Sides I already contacted my family on the matter. They didn't say much, but they didn't disapprove."

Hermione, didn't know he contacted his family. "Why didn't you tell me that?" She asked a little upset.

He looked over at his witch. "I was going to, till Ginny through a curve ball at me." He called her by her first name and not Weasely.

"Aww you called her Ginny." Blaise said.

"I don't think of her like her brother..she has more common since." Malfoy explained

Hermione was annoyed the subject kept changing. "Wait how do you know your mother will love me?"

He looked back at her. " I've talked to her, and the only thing she is pissed about is that I didn't do it right."

"Do what right?" Hermione asked, she had a feeling but she wanted him to say it.

"I didn't propose right."

"You're a Malfoy and you fucked that up, wow you're stupid." Ginny laughed.

He was about to open his mouth to defend him self but he just sighed.

"He's not stupid, Gin." Hermione defended him again.

"No she's right I am..I'll make it up to you." He smiled at Hermione, also giving her an apologetic look.

"So say someome calls her the "m" word what would you do, if was your own father?"

"Do you really think I would allow that?" He said between his teeth. He was shaking with anger.

"Ok Gin, stop questioning him." Hermione said.

"I'm only curious because I love you 'Mione, you're my sister and I don't want anything to happen to you, and with them , scares me."

"If I can change, why can't they?" He growled.

"Because not everyone is willing, they're stuck in their old ways." Ginny explained again, she knew she was upsetting him, she didn't care she was too concerned for her sister. Bliase sat back and listened, he was getting a bit worried, Malfoy was holding in his anger, but better than he thought. He was sure he'd of exploded by now.

"You're a pure blood, and you love her, so does your family.."

"My family wasn't raised like yours, we weren't raised as spoiled brats who hated muggles and muggle born."

Malfoy began to shake even more, he was pissed, but he also knew she had a point, and that pissed him off even more.

"I love her."

"Love can't conquer everything." Ginny said

"Mine can." he growled.

Hermione still listening , she was getting answers she's wondered about. And thankfully Ginny doesn't hold back. She would of made an excellent Slytherin.

"Why yours ..."

"Because Pure blood Heirs can change the course of history in the future."

He had a point, if anything his love for Hermione, would alter his family's name and what they believed in, to make everything okay and be accepting to none pure bloods.

"Good point." Ginny said.

Ginny and Malfoy were glaring at one another. Hermione put her hand on his leg, when he turned his head and looked at her, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in for a kiss.

Ginny didn't bombard him any further that day, the display of affection towards her sister, was enough to prove a point, he loved her, and love does conquer war.

Hermione deepened the kiss. She liked what she heard, she was glad Ginny was so persistent and protective. He slightly pulled away whispering in her ear. "Did you get your answers love?"

Hermione gulped, from his sexy voice, she nodded, and they continued to kiss. Blaise and Ginny started making out once more.

Later that day while the sun was setting, Draco took Hermione to a romantic spot, where they could watch the sunset and be in peace. Her eyes shun staring at the sun, she watched her instead of the sun set. "Hermione Granger?" She looked at him. He knelled down, and opened a little black box, showing a beautiful ring, a sapphire with diamonds all around it. "Will you marry me?"

Hermione was taken back, he first time he asked scared her, this time she had no fear. She nodded. "Yes." Came from her beautiful voice, he slipped the ring on her finger and then gathered her up and kissed her.

Unaware that Ginny and Blaise followed them and watched them from afar. Ginny smiled.

"Well your mother should be happy with you now." Hermione replied with a smile.

"I didn't just do it for her, I knew I did it wrong, you deserved a proper one, and besides I am a Malfoy, we have to do things a proper way." He said with a smug face. She pushed him lightly.

He sent an owl to his mother that night. He told her everything, well not everything but the main important parts, before he told his mother that he was infatuated with a witch, not of a pure blood. She warned him to be careful. Then he told her, he had fallen in love with Hermione Granger. His mother was a bit shocked she remembered that girl her sister Bella tortured her. She was sure Hermione would break his heart because of his family, he then told her, she told him she loved him, it had slipped out by accident, and she wanted to take It back because she was scared, but he confessed his feelings to her. He also told her that Hermiones ex is out for revenge and plans on hurting his beloved. His mother sent back "Protect whats yours. At all costs. If you love her she's worth it. I wish to meet this girl once more over break. Do bring her by the Manor." Draco would always send letters back and forth to his asked out his father, and she told him he had nothing to worry about any more, and his witch had no need to be scared anymore.

Malfoy told Hermione all this, He let her read all the letter back and forth. "Sh-she wants to meet me, like in person."

"Yeah , that's normally how you would meet someone." He said with a smile.

Hermiones eyes went wide. But she slowly calmed. "Okay." Was all she said.

He smiled at her but rolled his eyes. "Don't put a brave front if your scared tell me."

"Well it is a bit awkward."

Malfoy wrapped his arms around he and pulled her close, "So are we." He kissed her nose.

"So are their any hidden letters where you made a deal to sleep with me and did not kick me out of your bed?"

Malfoy shook his head "She doesn't need to know that much, she'd be rather pissed at me from the many girls, and that you rejected my offer to stay." He scratched his head.

"I don't need to know about the many girls just like you don't need know the guys I had in my life."

He raised an eye brow. "Yeah, any ways, lets go get drunk to celebrate."

"I'm a light weight."

He laughed. And pulled her along.

0.0

Carrying a drunk and belligerent Hermione back to the common room, was sure different. She spouting off random shit and tried to get into a fight with a girl who winked at Malfoy, he didn't realize how protective she was. He was slightly drunk, but he wasn't wasted like she was.

"Lemme go back….I'll kick...kick her ass." She hiccuped.

"No, there will be no need for that, even though he punched some guy in the face for coming on to his witch.

"But you hit someone." She pouted .

"He was coming on to you, this girl just winked at me..."

"you-you'd his someone fo-for winking at me."

She had point. Malfoy was over protective of his witch. But he didn't want his Hermione to fight and possibly get hurt from a chick fight.

He said her on her bed. "I'm no-not tired, I re-refuse to go t-to bed." She hiccuped again.

"That's why I brought back liqueur, if you're going to fight with someone, I rather you come at me, than someone who will fight back."

She didn't answer. They drank more till Hermione was so far gone, she passed out on the couch, Malfoy was so drunk he passed out on the floor beside his bed.

Waking up the next day, Hermiones head hurt so bad and she felt so sick to her stomach, that she actually threw up. Malfoy woke up, feeling ill himself, he looked around to find out where Hermione ended up. He stumbled to the common room, to find her on the couch, curled up.

He sat on the floor next the couch.

"Merlin, my head is killing me." He said.

"Shhh, not so loud." Hermione whined.

Malfoy quickly got up and threw up, they had to take a pepper potion to feel better. They showered. And got dressed for the day.

Hermione worked on home work that day in the library . Malfoy sat in the chair in front of her with his feet on he table, taking a nap.

"Draco, this is a library. Wake up." Blaise said , knocking his feet off. Malfoy woke up annoyed.

"Zabini, what do you want?"

"Actually I came to ask 'Mione for hep on home work, waking you up was just funny."

Malfoy put his feet back on the desk and closed his eyes again.

"He's a bad fiance, he is suppose to be watching out for you, in case Ron comes back, or when he comes back "

"I can hear you." Malfoy snapped

"Good you have ears, so listen up, Ginny sent an owl to her family about what Ron is up to and they are out looking for him, so he's in big trouble with them." Blaise explained.

"That's good, to hear...what do you need help on?" Hermione asked.

He handed her his paper. "This is due tomorrow I can'think of any more ideas, wanna help?"

"I have my own home work but I can try."

"Zabini do your own homework, leave her alone." Malfoy said rather annoyed.

"It's fine.." Hermione said and jotted down some idea for Blaise.

"Thank you, you're the best."

He walked off not before knocking Malfoys feet to the ground once more.

"Zabini!" He growled. Hermione just laughed and continued to work.

Malfoy looked around, everything seemed ok, Hermione was safe, and he was right there.." He put his his feet back up and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. He crossed his arms.

Hermione looked up at him. He looked like the bad boy he use to be, but he also looked quite handsome, she couldn't help but stare at him, he was in jeans and black shirt. She licked her lips. She was glad he was hers because she would kill just to get a taste of him. The whiskers on his face were forming a light goatee, she refused to let him shave, so he looked more mature. She smiled and went back to her homework.

Malfoy was half awake and half asleep, he was on guard the entire time, but he was also having sweet dreams. He knew Hermione was staring at him, he could feel her magic. He smiled to himself.

After a few hours, she was all down she closed her book and got up to put it away, she gathered her sheets of paper and pt them in her bag. She stretched . "Are you going to sleep all day?"

"I'm not fully asleep." He answered. "Feel free to stare at the sexiness of me though, all you want." He said all smug.

She walked over to him, pushed his feet down, his chair went back up, his eyes opened as she sat on his lap he welcomed her with open arms.

He didn't care if she did that to him, knocking his feet off, and disturbing his half sleep, but any one else, just either annoyed or pissed him off, they had no reason to bother him, unless they had vital information.

"Want to go on a broom ride?"

"Uh...sure."

"Really?" He said surprised. He didn't think she'd agree to that. But it pleased him that she whole hardheartedly trusted him.

She got off him, and they left the library...heading outside. He grabbed his broom and she climbed on the back, wrapping his arms around him, he flew up, Ginny and Blaise joined them.

"Wanna race?" Blaise asked.

"I do." Ginny said.

Malfoy was quiet. "Go ahead race…." she held on tighter. They flew the sky faster than she ever went before she let out a squeal, and a giggle, she was having a bit of fun with the adrenaline rush. She opened her eyes to see how fast and how high they were. Malfoy of course won, Ginny was seconds behind him and Blaise just claimed he had a bad broom. They lowered the ground. Hermione got off a little queezy . But other than that she was fine.

"'Mione want to ride with me?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not riding any more today."

" I won't let you fall."

"I know Gin..I just feel a bit sick."

"Okay, but next time you're with me."

0,0

Having a butterbear, all four, joined at once booth. "You have to meet his mum, Oh that will be awkward, and she's- she wants to properly meet Hermione?" Ginny asked a little be mused .

Draco sighed. "Why is that so hard to wrap around your head. My mom isn't the bad one, my father is the fuck up, my mum almost left him after the war, so yeah she wants to formally meet her." Malfoy explained annoyed that everyone was just bewildered that his mom would want to have any thing to do with Hermione.

"I read the letters, she does."

"Aww he Malfoy talks to his mummy." Ginny teased.

"Piss off!" he snapped.

Ginny just laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes, Ginny didn't hate Malfoy any more, but she didn't exactly like him too much, she accepted him because of Hermione. But she watched him like a hawk, making sure he doesn't hurt her sister.."

Malfoy had his elbows on the table, while Hermione sipped her butterbeer, if they sat any close together she would be in his lap.

He stuck to her like Glue, you would think that would be annoying, but when you love someone you want to always be near them. And he also had to protect her from a future threat, he's die if he vanished from her sight and Weasel appeared ad hurt her.

"So your father is okay with this?" Blaise asked.

"Mum said not to worry, and what's he gonna do, he's become such a coward, he is more pathetic than I ever was." He said.

"That's saying something." Hermione spoke up, not meaning to say that out loud. Malfoy looked at her surprised.

"What?"

Ginny laughed. "Nice Hermione."

Malfoy raised his brow and then shifted his eyes. " I wasn't that bad."

Hermione giggled. "What ever you say." Hermione said.

He gave her a smug face, and looked away. Removing one arm from the table and placing his hand on her thigh, caressing it.

Hermione looked at him, he just smirked at her.

Ginny watched how they spoke with out words, it was different, it's like they had their own conversation just by looks and smiles, or smirks and grins, and the rolling of the eyes, she didn't think they were that connected yet.

How ever she was wrong, and knew when to admit it. But she wasn't going to say it out loud, he seemed to really love her, like she was is life support. The only thing keeping him going. She was good for him, she made him stronger and kinder, and he was good for her, he made her more out spoken and happier. She'd head butt with him, they'd fight in front of everyone and then just act like nothing happened, when she kissed him, he fell under her spell once more.

Ginny actually grinned. "I'll try to hate you less, Malfoy"

Malfoy and Hermione looked at her. "Why?"

"Because I can see for some time now, how you two act around each other, she's your air that you breath. She's actually happy with you, she was never this happy with my brother, when they fought he held grudges and shoved it in her face, and made her cry. Why she was with him, I have no idea...I hated how he treated her, I don't think of him much of my brother anymore, he's a rat bastard, so I lost a brother I have my sister. So I'll try and hate you less."

Malfoy was dumb founded, he didn't expect that to come from Ginny's mouth.

But he agreed Hermione was the air he breathed. Without her he's suffocate, hopefully his mother can see that, and hopefully his father as well, he didn't want to lose his family because he loved his mother, but he loved Hermione more, and would sacrificial everything just to see her smile.

Hermione had a tear in her eye, it slowly shed, Malfoy wiped it away. "Aww Ginny that's so sweet."

"Oh look Gin, you made her cry." Blaise said, he wasn't to sure how Malfoy would react to someone making her cry, but it was good tear, so he let it slide.

o.o

Spring break came, and it was time to meet his mm, she was nervous, and almost had a panic attack on the way there. "Breath it's just my mum...and maybe my dad.."

She walked inside the manor, It was different now, it was beautiful nothing like the place were she was tortured. So memories didn't flood back so fast, till she saw his father. She put on a stern face, prepared for his insults calling her mudblood and Merlin knows what else.

But nothing happened, he didn't insult her. "Draco." He said saying hi to his son.

"Ms. Granger."

"Mr Malfoy."

"If you'll excuse me." He walked out o the room.

While Narcissa entered, she walked quickly to her son. "My Draco, how have you been?" She hugged her son and he hugged her back.

"Hi mum, Remember Hermione.." he pulled away from his mother and pushed Hermione a little towards his mother.

"Mrs. Malfoy..it's a pleasure to meet you, formally." She said sweetly.

"Oh come now, call me Cissa. After all my little dragon plans to marry you, this must be awfully awkward for you my dear, shall we go outside to the foyer for tea."

Hermione smiled and nodded.

Hermione were her best clothes and had her hair up. Malfoys mother turned out to adore Hermione. "Honey I don't care of your blood line like my husband does, but war changes people, and it has changed my dragon. I can see you have changed him too. "

Hermione blushed.

Malfoy looked at Hermione asking if she was okay with his face expressions, she nodded.

Narcissa noticed this, like Ginny did, a conversation without words. She smiled.

"Draco, you did prose properly this time right?"

"Yes mother."

"Good." With a pleased face. Mr. Malfoy walked by, eyeing them, Malfoy shot his father a glare.

"Draco, calm down, he's not going to hurt her." His mother tried to assure him.

Malfoy gave Hermione a tore of the manor, and to his old bed room, even then he had big bed, his room was rather plain though, sept for some old books. She sat on his bed it was soft , she wanted to sleep on it she bet it would put her instantly to sleep.

"I don't know if my mother will approve of us sleeping in the same room, she is proper, if you couldn't tell."

Hermione got up and put her arms around his neck standing on her tip toes. "That's okay, as long as I know your always near by." She said and kissed him, he pulled her in and deepened the kiss.

**Pop** an house else appeared. "Master Malfoy, sorry to disturb but Mrs Malfoy told Lilly to come get you to talk about sleeping arrangements." Lilly said shyly.

"Thanks Lilly, you go now." Malfoy was sweet to the house elf. She nodded . **Pop**

Hermione pulled away from him, placing back on her feet.

They walked down stairs .

"As much as I disprove of unwed couples sharing a bed, I will let it slide, I have a feelings my dragon will disobey my rules, if I say different. Just no..." She paused

"Mother." Malfoy was shocked his mother even thought that.

Hermione was red.

"It's getting late, go prepare for bed now. Draco behave yourself." She warned and walked off. Malfoy had a smile on his lips."She was right I would of broken her rules." He kissed her and they apparatedto his room. Hermione changed in his bathroom, putting on pink pj pants and a alck ank top , re entering his room , Malfoy was just in his boxers.

"Now what would your moher say?"

He growled at her, playfully and pt on some plad pj pants on, staying shirtless.

Hermione yawned and crawled into his soft comfy bed and laid down getting under the covers, Malfoy joined her, snuggling up to her. "Was my mother that scary?"

"No but I thought your father was going to kill me."

"I will always protect you." He kissed her lips, she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes, everything was so bitter sweet.

0.0

Breakfast was awkward, but after wards Malfoy showed her her around the grounds. Everything was beautiful, she was surprised, they were hand in hand, and Hermione had her other hand on his arm.

Joining Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy for lunch…

"So, Hermione...Draco tells me your life is being threatened by a Weasel?" she asked a little confused.

"The Weaely boy." Mr malfoy chimed in.

"I really don't know, if he want my life, but he wants me hurt."

This made Draco growl.

"Calm yourself Draco, there's no threat around her here." Mr. Malfoy said.

Malfoy was always on guard, even here at his home, till he could trust his father, he was on guard and until the threat on his witch was gone he was on guard. Around his mother and Hermione only he was calm and could relax.

Though he was also protective of his mother.

Malfoy looked at Hermione, she looked at him, he smirked at him, she blushed. "Do you want to go swimming?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes." She was glad she packed her suit. Malfoy has seen it but not on her.

It was black and green two piece Bikini.

They reached they swimming pool.

It was fucking huge. Their was a slide. Malfoy win black trunks ran and did a back flip into the pool. Hermione unaware of how deep it was, jumped in any was she could swim so that good, because the end they jumped in was 24 feet deep. Hermione swam up to the top, seeing Malfoy swim up as well.

She noticed he let his guard drop, he was having fun with his witch swimming. His hair was flip flopped every where, she giggled at it, and played with it, spiking it. Laughing more. He checked her out in the water. He licked his lips, and pulled her into a kiss.

He also had a big hot tub spa. He pulled away from her, got out of the pool and did another flip with a yell of laughter in his voice, she ended up splashing her. She knew what was coming she took a deep breath as he pulled her under with him, his body meeting with hers, her bushy hair underwater made her look like a mermaid you've seen in movies, she was beautiful underwater, she was beautiful to begin with. Draco had a smile on his face, of a playful child, he took her hand and swam back up.

He forgot to mention, that he invited two people. So Hermione wouldn't feel so isolated. And calm her down. She was slowly easing up around his mum, but tense around his father, he was even tense around his father.

Hermione heard whooping sounds, and saw Blaise do a front flip into the pool and Ginny dive in the pool.

Ginny wore a yellow bikini and Blaise was in in red trunks. Hermione smiled. "You didn't tell me."

"I forgot on purpose." He smiled.

She kissed him. "I love you." She said sweetly, he kissed her lips, before they parted to go swim around the pool, do flips and dives and rough play, he left the hot tub for making out with her later.

Hermonewith Ginny on the lower side of the pool, while she watched her man, act like a complete goof ball, Ginny watched Blaise, but he was always a good ball.

"I like Malfoy a lot better to see this side of him, If I didn't know him I would of never thought he was that cruel boy back so many years ago, and in a war."

"I know, I have never seen him this way either, I like it though, it's cute."

"Makes you want to jump him doesn't it?"

"Ginny!...well kinda." The girls laughed.

Malfoy look over at his witch and her friend, she seemed so relaxed and back to normal, she glanced his way again and their eyes met, he smiled wickedly at her, she smirked, like she had a plan for him later, he got rather turned on by that. Then he was tackled by Blaise.

"Damn you Zabini I had a nice view." He pouted.

"Go show off, do some stunts in the pool, I'll do them too, so Gin can watch me too."

The two men, got out of the pool got on the diving boards and started doing dangerous stunts off it, and into the water, the girls watched them in a little shock, thinking some of the shit was too dangerous, but they were showing off for them, so they just rolled their eyes and watched, moving closer, but not to close they didn't wanna get hit in a cross fire, and someone get hurt.

Blaise wouldn't be to happy If Ginny got hurt and we all know how Malfoy would react if Hermione got harmed in any way, he's flip his shit.

Malfoy did his last stunt, and than swam up to Hermione.

"Like our tricks?"

"Show offs."

Blaise swam p to Ginny.

"You guys are idiot, you could of gotten hurt." Ginny scolded him, he sheepishly smiled at her. "Admit it, you were impressed."

"Just a little."

Blaise scoffed, but pulled her into a kiss.

"Hey save the kissing for the hot tub." Malfoy yelled over.

Hermione Grabbed his arm, and pulled it close to her, he had a cut in his arm. "You did get hurt."

"Just a scrape, I hit the wall when I went down wrong."

Hermione gave him a stern look, and splashed him in the face with water, he splashed her back.

"Are they having a splash fight?" Ginny asked

"Guess she found out he got hurt." Blaise said.

While the sun was still high for a few more hours, Hermione laid on a bed float to tan and relax, Ginny joined her in her own, they chatted, while relaxing

.

The guys sat on the edge on the pool talked and watched their girls.

"Have you even thought, that you have the Gryffindor princess, the girl all the guys wanted, and she chose you, you'll be married to her, the war princess."

"She looks so fragile, but I know she's not, and yes I have thought about it many times, and I don't like the fact the other guys wanted her, but I can't say I don't them. Many girls wanted me, and I wanted her...I still want her."

"You have her."

"I still want to get closer."

The girls tried to listen in on the guys but they talked to soft. "Spoils are fun I don't wonder as much what guys are thinking because I have six brothers, but I bet your curious?"

"Not really I know what guys think and I don't care, I only care what he thinks, I may not know what he is saying over there, but it can't be bad." Hermione replied peacefully.

The water moved the girls around the pool, of every part of the sun, getting a great tan, they rolled over on their bellies to get sun on their back and not burn. Hermiones eyes opened for a moment, she saw Malfoys smile when he talked to Blaise, she just giggled and closed her eyes,

Malfoy heard that giggle and looked her way, he got back in the water when he was nearly dry and swam up to her face. She felt his magic really close and opened her eyes once more, her brown eyes shun on is gray ones that looked almost blue. They just stared at one another for quite awhile.

Blaise went to Ginny, and tried the staring with her, but that didn't go over so well. She'd rather kiss him than stare at his face that long. He climbed on the float next to Ginny and laid with her, in the sun.

Hermione closed her eyes once more, while Draco just stared, he couldn't look away from her, she was going to be his wife, he'd get to stare at her forever. He eventually pulled away from her and did the same thing Zabini did with Ginny, Malfoy joined his witch, he laid on his back.

The sun finally went down and they all became cold, so they hopped in the ht tub spa that was big enough for 12 people so he four weren't smashed together, there were jets in the hot tub and the water was almost hot but soothing, Hermione got in, slipping into Malfoys arms, he wrapped around her, and they began to kiss, his goatee began to tickle her again she tried to hold back the giggle but couldn't, but she didn't pull away either, their kisses became deeper, the acted as if they haven't touched each other in days.

Ginny sat n Blaises lap and and they started to make out as well, just as intense as Malfoy and Hermione., the hot tub lights came on while it darkened outside, there was slight chill in the air so they sunk deeper in the water, sitting all the way on the butts. He gathered her in his lap she turned around and straddled him. She could feel his cock harden up against her covered Vagina, Hermione moaned at the feeling. Malfoy growled in the back of his throat. If their friends were not in the hot tub they probably would have had sex in there, so this was torture for them.

He kissed at her neck, licking under her ear, she moaned in his ear, his cock became harder, poking her even harder, since she was sitting directly on his cock. She started to grind on him, a little. He let a moan slip, getting the others attention.

"Whoa you two, we are still here." Blaise said. Hermione hopped off of Malfoy, she was embarked as hell thankfully his parents didn't come back there.

"So where do we sleep?" Ginny asked.

"Lilly will show you to your rooms. My mom won't let unwed couples sleep together."

"You two can't snuggle, that sucks?" Blaise said in question form .

"Oh we can, because she knows her son so well that he would just sneak into my room. So she let it slide as long as we don't do anything." Hermione said calmly.

"Do you do 'anything'?" Ginny asked all curiously.

"Of course not." Hermione said.

"Not under my mothers roof, I don't want to interrupted and here I will be." He bluntly said.

"Too much information," Ginny said.

"Well you asked."

"I'm starting to regret some things I actually ask you because now you will answer them." Ginny replied "Before you would ignore them."

**Pop** Lilly appeared " The Mrs.s suggests in time to come in and eat, she said to on your own for she and mr. Malfoyhave already dined for the night and are going to bed early.."

"See what I mean..Thanks Lilly you may go."

**pop** She was gone.

They got out, wrapping them selves up in towels, drying off. Hermione was cold, so she wrapped her towel fully around her. Malfoy rubbed her shoulders to keep her warm. She didn't think to use a drying spell but Ginny did, thankfully. After dried, they went inside, changed, ate supper, Lilly showed Ginny and Blaise to their separate rooms, and they turned in the night.

Malfoy still had his hard on problem, so he had to excuse himself to the bathroom while Hermione changed into her pjs. He came back moments later, with the same problem.

"Fuck, it won't go away."

Hermione smiled.

"Stop smiling it's not funny , it will start hurting soon."

"I'm not laughing get under he covers with me, now."

He did was he was told. Hermione got really close to him and slipped her hand in his pants and began to stroke his hard cock. He moaned. "Oh Merlin."

Her hands were like magic when she touched him, he used his wand to turns the lights off and silence the room . So no one would hear him moan, grunt or growl.

Hermione worked her magic faster , Malfoy head went back as he moaned, he wanted to pull Hermione into a kiss, fuck he wanted to….

He came, relieved, he used his wand the clean up the mess on him and her hand. She wrapped her arm around him and put her head on his chest, snaking an arm under her, he pulled her even closer.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

He began to think she had to be horny too. "Can I devour you?"

"Not here."

"I know you want it, and I want it."

"Not in your mothers house." She said with a scowl.

"Fuck." He said "Can I at least slide my fingers in or rub on your..."

"I moan way to loud, and with the silence spell I'm still paranoid Lilly randomly pops in and just no, I'll be ok."

"When we get back to our dorms, I'm going to ravish you."

She giggled. He then went into detail when he was going to do to her. "I am going to spread your legs, slip my tongue in between your slit,lick , suck and nibble on your clit I'm going to finger fuck you and the same time while I'm eating you, and lick away all the juices you produce, then im going to kiss my way up to lips, leaving bite marks on your body, my lips are going ravish yours, I'll slip between your legs with ease and with my dick and slide into you, making you moan my name..."

"

ok please stop your making me worse."

He smiled, but then made a small frown, he couldn't please her and that upset him, and now he made it worse, not thinking she'd actually picture it. She moaned in discomfort in between her legs. He cursed at him self. He could use wandless magic on her, but she said no so that was that, he pissed himself off .

Lying on his side now he pulled her against him. "I'm sorry love."

She groaned.

Only one more day left with his parents then he could take her home, Hogwarts. But the he remembered Weasel wanted to harm his witch and would be returning soon, that just put him on edge.

0.o

Te last day with his parents flew by so slow, for what was on his mind was to please his witch, in every way possible. Hermione smiled more, but last night she was in discomfort because of him, he kept kicking himself in the balls for that..

"Draco honey , whats wrong?"

"I fell ill. "

"Go lay down, I'll take care of Hermione. " His mother said. Malfoy took a glance at his father.

"No I'll be fine."

"Honestly Draco, Why do you think I'm going to hurt her?"

"Not Physically but verbally."

"If to call her any names or insult her, I would of done in front of you, you do not scare me boy." Mr. .Malfoy sneered.

"Lucius, stop it." Narcissa said

"Cissa, he's being difficult."

"Can you blame him, he didn't want to bring her here, I made him. I wanted to meet her formally, and you..." Narcissa began, Malfoy slipped him and Hermione out of that argument.

She could still hear them bantering. Lucius kept saying he was never going to insult or hurt the girl, though she has every right to be scared of this place since her sister tortured her here, and the fact that Draco brought her here, was very brave and yet stupid at the same time, he could of scared the girl even more. He can Love who ever he wants pure or not, I won't stand in his way any more, but damnit don't force them here, just because you want meet her formally.

She heard him say, as well did Draco. Hermione walked off.

"Oh fuck, what have I done." He cursed and chased after her. He started to think she wouldn't marry him after this fuck up. He found her outside in the garden looking at the flowers.

He stopped behind her. "'Mione I.."

"I'm not mad at you, I'm not mad at all. I just couldn't be in there any longer." She cried.

He came up closer and wrapped his arms around her into a tight bare hug. "We're going back now.. Ginny and Blaise left this morning lucky them. I won't torture you any more." He apparated them to his room packed, and apparated her outside, while he ran inside to say good bye to his parents and that he was not going to let his fiance say good bye, after that little number. Pissed at his parents, he stormed out his mother behind him. "Draco wait..."

But they were already gone before she could get another word out.

Lucius stepped out, by his wife. "They'll be back, just not for awhile. He's too protective of her while she's scared of this place." he explained to his wife. "And when he marries her, he'll be even more protective of her, this place has a history or bad and painful memories, I'm sure he's even afraid of this place….I know I am at times." He finished and walked inside.

0.0

They arrived early from spring break hardly any one was even at the school, just the headmaster and a few teachers, and probably 20 students, he had his witch practically alone. And he planned on keeping it that way, afraid that, the weasel would attack while his back up was gone, he wasnt afraid of the baboon he was just not ready for another war.

Hermione laid on her bed and sighed. That place gave her horrid nightmares. But she agreed to go so it was her own fault, she wasn't ready to step back in that horrid manor. But she didn't blame Malfoy , it wasn't his fault. She would lie awake and she could hear him cry out in his sleep from fear from being in that place...even it was his home, it was a dark place now, and she didn't want to step another foot in there, unless she had to.

Draco slid his hand through his hair he paced, he was still pissed, pissed at his mother, pissed at himself, that place. He could of destroyed her...he heard her cry and scream in her sleep and to silence the room, while she screamed remembering Bella use that curse on her. Tears would fall down his face. He was so stupid to think that everything had changed, but that place was a dark memory since voldermort was in there he left a mark on that place. And he had no intention on ever taking her back there.

He finally sat on her bed, hunched over and running his hands through his hair, he just couldn't calm down. Hermione sat up and wrapped her arms around his Torso. Her touch was magic, it made his anger and fears go away, but not this time, he was too upset, because he put her through that, he let her scream in her sleep.

He started to cry in his hands. "I am so sorry I took you there." He cried harder letting out his frustration and anger. "You'll never step a single step in that place ever again..I promise." He turned around quickly and buried his face in her neck. She held on to him, placed her face on his head, while he cried. Tears fell down her cheeks as well.

They stayed like that for a good while, till they cried themselves to sleep.

It was all too bittersweet, all of it.

Theres chapter six, is it too short?

Ok my eyes are blurry and playing tricks on me, so if I didn catch all my mistakes that is why sorry about that.


	7. Beauty

**Stuck like Glue**

**Disclaimer**

**7 Beauty**

Malfoy watched his witch sleep, he had previously cried in her arms, till he fell asleep, till they both did. Now he sat next to her with his knees up to his chest, he felt disgusted with himself, he damaged her, while she was there. He never meant for any harm, he thought it would be different now that the war is done, but the mark will never fade. Damn his mother, she had influence over him , well she did anyways.

Hermione looked so peaceful, as slept. He hasn't seen that in the past couple days, she didn't scream out or cry, she just lay there with a small smile on her face. How could she not be angry with him for that, he thought. Even his father knew he was fool for bringing her there. Hermione was at her wits in there, she tried tso hard to block the memory, and when they were in the pool and hot tub the memory faded, because she was out side the house manor and in a new area...a memory that wasn't placed full of pain. Though has she slept, she dreamed of the pool, and his face, the way he acted like a silly child his face full of joy, and happiness, she never saw that look on his face when he was younger, so that must have been knew for him. She wondered if she really made that much of a change, where he would that much, and just be normal, instead of vile bad boy. He was still her bad boy, that would never change, but now he was different.

Malfoy wondered what she was smiling about in her dream. He wished he could share that dream, for when he was asleep he had nightmares.

A strand of hair fell in her face, which he gently moved aside, She stirred in her sleep. He hopped she'd sleep longer, where she found solace. Her head moved to the side where Malfoy sat, and her eyes opened. Her brown eyes shined on him, she smiled up at him.

"I had a pleasant dream. I dreamed of the pool, and of you..." She smiled even wider.

He presented her with a warm smile. But he looked away, and a frown fell on his face. Hermione sat up and scooted closer to him.

"Whats wrong?"

"I put you in the place, of nightmares, and you're not pissed at me, but you should be, I fucked up. I listened to my mom instead of my instinct, I will never put you in that situation again, I am very pissed at myself, for making you remember all over again."

"It doesn't matter any more, we are back home." She said calmly.

He put his fist to his mouth and breathed in. Letting out a low growl.

Hermione couldn't fix this, not even with her magic hands. She just laid her head on his shoulder, feeling his magic scorch in pain. .

She wrapped her arms around his. He didn't move or pull awake, he shook a little, he wanted to punch someone or something, he wanted to scream at the person who did this, but he was that person so he screamed eternally at himself.

Let still, she tried to comfort him. She was so strong and he was so fragile. He bit his knuckle, drawing blood.

Where was Ginny Weasely to beat him up when he needed her.

Malfoy pulled away. "Excuse me I have to go for air." He said, kissing her head and walking out.

"Draco..." She said softly, Ginny was just outside about to knock, when he came through he let her in and he left. Ginny confused , found Hermione…."Whats up with him?"

"Hey why arnt you home anyways?"

"Madness over there, with Ron being a loony and no one knowing where or what he is doing. They're up tight, so I stayed here with Blaise, now answer my question, Malfoy, he looked so distraught"

Hermione explained the whole story to her. Ginny felt stupid she didn't even realize. She was as well pissed at Malfoy. "And so he just walked out on you up here?"

"I'm safe up here, but he's, he's very pissed at himself, not even I can calm him." Hermione sighed sadly.

"Want me to beat him up?"

"No."

"Come with me, we're going after ferret boy." Ginny said dragging Hermione with her .

Malfoy sat down by a tree, he had punched it a couple times, making his knuckles bleed, he cried in anger.

"Malfoy!"

"Draco"

He turned and his witch and her friend were standing next to the tree, he wiped his tears just in time so no one would see that he was crying.

"Stop feeling like you meant to do it, you're a Malfoy straighten up, stop falling over." Ginny said very sternly. As though she cared. He stood up, and adjusted his outfit wiping off the dirt and bark that he had collected. He took a breath in.

"She's not pissed at you, so you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. So you fucked up, at least she was in no danger with your parents it was just the manor.. You didn't hurt her, that place did, So buck up, stupid." Ginny yelled.

He smiled a little. Hermione walked up to him and put her hands on his face, running her fingers through his goatee. So soft, glad she didn't let him shave it off. He was way more dashing with it. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him. He wouldn't die her affection this time, he scooped her up in his arms and kissed her back.

"Go make it up to her if your still so worried."

He drew out his wand **pop** they apparated to to his bed, he sad her on his bed, and pulled away her fingers slipping from her face.

"Didn't you promise me you were going to make it up to me, you described it in detail."She gave him that seductive look. He fell to his knees, that look always did him in. And only she had the power over him. Many girls tried that same look, but he looked at them as retarded hussies, but from Hermione it was different, if she would of given him that look the day of the deal, he would of never let her go…

"Can we just go for a walk tonight?"

"What you don't want me?" she smiled at him.

"I always want you.. I'm just still upset with myself, I'd rather take a walk with you tonight, I don't feel worthy of you at the moment." He looked down.

"A pure blood doesn't feel worthy of a muggle born?" She accidentally said aloud. And then covered her mouth, he still looked down. "Has nothing to do with blood any more, nothing does, I don't feel high powered because I'm pure, you're muggle born and you are more skilled in magic than I am, I know deadly curses because of well yeah. I was taught dirty magic." That's what he called it dirty magic.

He raised his sleeve, and wishes he could get rid of the death eater mark. Hermione raised her sleeve and leaned down putting her cursed mark by his unwanted mark. "We both have an unwanted mark." She put her sleeve down and moved back up. He covered his arm once again. Looking up, he sat up a little and kissed her.

At night Malfoy and Hermione took a midnight stroll She made sure that they talked things out, since he was a total mess.

They started dancing to their own music under the moon light when she cheered him up.

"Did you owl your parents about the engagement..

"No, I can't."

"How come?"

"I made them forget I exist, before I went with Harry and Ron to destroy Voldermort, they don't even know they have a daughter any more. So the awkwardness of you getting to meet my dad isn't going to happen."

"I'm sorry love."

"But hey now I have you. So I'm not really alone any more."

Draco hugged her. Then he remembered, he needed to please his witch.

"I'm going to eat you up."

"Wha-" Cut off, when he apparated them to his bed. He pushed her down.

"Just relax." He used magic to undo her jeans, and slip them off, showering her laced panties. "Oh that's hot." He then removed them too, pushing her up against the head board, where she laid her head on his pillow.

He grabbed a hold of her opened her legs with ease. And buried his face in her Vagina. Hermione started to moan, she had built p sexual tension and she ached for him. He entered fingers into her sex, planned on pleasing his witch till she fully came. He had this odd feeling she wouldn't let him do this so easily soon.

After he devoured his night time snake, he licked his lips, and kissed her lips. Hermione was exhausted from that orgasm. She did how ever to put her pink laced panties back her.

Malfoy laid next to her in bed, he took off his shirt. Hermione sat up and looked him over, he was tall, and actually had muscles, he was still kinda pale, she looked at his face, he had his light goatee that was getting darker, beautiful gray eyes, they would turn blue at times. He looked a God, and she was glad he was hers. He smiled as smug, that she was checking him out.

"Like what you see?"

She nodded almost drooling. He had always been sexy and he knew it, he used ot his good looks to get girls, but Even that he still couldn't Hermione when he took interest in her, she immune to him dashing looks...since he was an jerk, she found that to a turn off. But now, wow Merlin, she was surprised someone hasn't tried to steal him from her…

Malfoy always had girls come up to him when Hermione was out of sight, but he simply ignored that they existed, he never saw anyone, he only saw her. She was angel sent from Heaven to put the light in his life. He Found to be exquisite, so Gorgeous, knowing that any man, if he had the chance would try and get with her. But he knew his witch was loyal to her core, that's what made her the gryffindor princess.

They stared at one another, just checking the other out . His eyes rolled to her ring finger, she wore his grandmothers ring. Blue was her color too, so it fit his witch. Suddenly Hermione just tackled him , now straddling him, she started to kiss him, he held her tight against him. She was extra horny tonight, and couldn't figure out why. Just has he loosened his grip on her and was about to remove her shirt a pain hit her ovaries, and she toppled over. Now she knew why she was extra horny, but the cramps had her at a stand still, she curled in a ball and held herself. He sat up all of a sudden as soon as she just fell off him. "What happened, are you okay?"

She groaned. "I'll be right back." She got up and went to the bathroom.

That's when she saw a drops of blood, she put in a tampon and removed her panties, running to her room past his to put some new ones on and not cute ones either. She put on baggy sweat pants and changed into a baggy gryfffindor top. She toppled over on her bed, and just laid there. First few nights were the worst for her.

When she didn't return to him, he went to go look for her, she wasn't in the bathroom she he checked her room, there he saw her curled up, looking like she was immense pain. Malfoy all knew too well that girls have their period, last time Hermione had he's she snapped his head off to leave her the fuck alone and stop pestering her about sex. Or to just leave her alone in general but that before, this was now, he curled up beside her, and just laid there. Not saying a word.

O0.0

Hermione was in a pissy ass mood. Malfoy didn't get in her way, he stayed out of it. He took his nap in the library as Hermione worked on homework, when Ginny came up. "Here."

He opened one eye to see what Ginny was giving her, it was a box of tampons, she quickly stashed it in her bag and thanked Ginny who was also on her period. Ginny was hostile as it was towards him, on her period she must be the devil herself .Blaise came in sight to ask Hemione a question, Malfoy caught sight of him in time got up and pushed Blaise back. "Both of them are on the rag, unless you want to die, stay clear of them,"

"But you were right across from 'Mione. And she didn't attack you."

"Zabini, if you upset her, I won't be happy with you...and she'll tear you to shreds." Draco warned in a serious tone. They heard a groan from Hermione looking over her direction, they watched as she slammed a book down, fed up with it, her head hurt so much, she put her work away, unfinished, and walked off with Ginny, passing the guys, they froze but they followed. Ginny tuned to guys. "Stop fucking following us!" Ginny snapped. Blaise stopped in his tracks. "That also means you, Draco." Hermione growled.

Malfoy was okay with giving her space, but he didn't want to too far from her. He two guys heard a scream so they ran towards the girls, Pansy was getting her ass kicked for calling Hermione a filthy mudblood and that she was going to take Draco back." Hermione was in no mood and there was no way on hell she was going to let Pansy insult or threaten her, she punched the girl in the face a couple of times, then held her wand to her throat. Malfoy found this to be amusing. Blaise rushed in to help.

"Now now Hermone, calm down."

She scowled at him. Malfot stalked down to Hermione…

"Tell your witch to back off." Pansy cried.

"Depends what did you say to her?" He said in his smug annoying angry voice, that he use to use a lot, before Hermione.

"She called me a filthy mudblood and said she was going to take you from me." Hermione said sadly. Her emotions switched again she was now in the crying mood. Pansy was bleeding from her nose and lip. Draco scowled pissed off at Pansy. "First I told you to never call her that, Second." He pulled Hermione left hand up, showing her she wore a ring on her wedding finger.

"You nor one will ever take me away from her." He got Hermione to lower her wand and let the slytherin slither away fast. Building up such commotion.

"Why is pansy even here, it's till spring break." Ginny asked.

They shrugged. "Why is Mione doing homework?" Blaise asked.

"Because it distracts her from pain, and annoying boyfriends, in her case her fiance!" Ginny snapped. Blaise threw his hands up in defense.

Malfoy was glad he was not in this cross fire with Ginny. But he just had to put his two since in, he just had to say something back. "I am not annoying her."

Ginny glared at him. 

"Gin he's not annoying me." Hermione said calmly ," lets go have a picnic just us girls."

"Okay." Ginny snapped back to happy again.

Malfoy and Blaise wanted to go on the picnic as well but kept their lips sealed

The two wizards watched their witches from afar.

0,o

That night Malfoy got at owl from his mother, she apologized over and over. Telling her son she was wrong to he have him bring her to that place, but she would like to meet up again soon somewhere else, at one of their other estates. She asked how Hermione was. She told him he found her to be quite pleasant and the fact that she was beautiful , their babies would be adorable.. Malfoy blushed at that but he smiled.

Hermione walked up to him, while he read. She saw his facial expressions.

"Is that from your mum?" She asked

The last of he letter said she loved him and hoped he would or Hermione would Owl her back.

"Yeah, do you want to read it?" He handed over the parchment, before he could say anything...she blushed about he baby thing too. She hadn't thought that far ahead. Hermione decided to owl his mother that night, if he was okay with his mum now. Agreeing that should Owl her, it would probably make his mother and fiance closer if they just talked amongst themselves.

Hermione hugged her Wizard, she knew she had been a bit a bitch to him today since she ignored him all day. Her pain had died down. He hugged her in return.

"I'm sorry I'm a bitch to you on my period."

"Don't worry about it, I have my days as well."

She breathed in his scent. "Yeah you do, but you can be easily calmed down, My hormones don't allow that, unfortunately

"I love how you beat the shit out of Pansy, that was funny."

"Oh I almost forgot about that."

"Hey she deserved it, I don't hit women, so I got amusement the fact that you can. Though I know the insulting word for muggle born upsets you, what upset you the most the name or the fact that she said she was gonna steal me from you, because you should know there's no way that could ever happen. We Malfoys are loyal to our witches we love."

"I'm use to being called a mudblood by now, but the way she says things like she's better than me, really pissed me off. The fact that she even brought you up and said your name caused me to snap."

He smiled. She was protective over him, and would fight off anyone for him, even if she knew they were no threat. She had his love, though it still made Malfoys leap and a smile across his lips. Girls have always chased him and clung to him, but he had to fight to get his witch, he wasn't about to even fuck things up like weasel did with her, he cheated on her which is one thing Malfoy could never do to her, he cold never break her heart.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'll never break your heart." He said aloud.

"I know….I want to go swimming again to bad HogWarts doesn't have a swimming pool."

"No, but I have the perfect spot. Gather the stuff you need and your swim suit." He said while he changed into his trunks. She changed into her bathing suit. And grabbed a small purse with tampons in it.

He apparated them to country house, the had a lake behind it.

The water was warm, and quite enjoyable. At least he knew there, they would be alone, even if he couldn't have her at the moment and wasn't about to bring that up, he latched onto her wrapping his arms around her, she wrapped her legs around his torso, he held her up in the water she weighed nothing. She Wrapped her arms around him, and they kissed. Their kisses were sweet, and soft.

They decided to stay at the country house for awhile, he had clothes there for her, he had full intention of bringing her here, so her stuff was there, the room was spacious, had a large couch, a couple of chairs, several room, the master bed room had the biggest bed .

Finally getting out of the water and doing a dry spell they walked into the country house. "Is this yours or your parents.

"Mine."

She smiled at him. Though her cramps came back, and she groaned in agony. She changed into gray shorts and a blue sports bra, and laid on the master bed, it was so soft. Malfoy plopped beside her. "I had fun tonight."

"I'm glad."

0.o

Hermione has been sending letters to Malfoys mother back and forth. Narcissa was so sweet and always spoke highly of her son, even when he was a prat. She was grateful Hermione didn't hold a grudge against her, even though she every right to… She told her, as well that her and Draco's would be adorable. Hermione said she wasn't looking that far ahead and his mother said, well things happen. That just embarrassed her.

Narcissa asked when she could meet up with them next and Hermione had to get back with her, she respected that, she knew her son.

"Draco?"

Malfoy walked out of the kitchen into the living room, he sat beside her, reading in on the letters.

"Your mummy loves her little dragon." She teased.

"Oh hush, I'm her only son. He just pouted.

It's cute, though."

He snaked his arm around her and pulled her to him quickly, "I'm your dragon, you know." He growled at her, in a seductive manner. Hermione smiled and laughed. "Yes, you are." She kissed him.

Te tea kettle went off, making it's loud whistle sound, he sadly pulled away from his witch and went to the kitchen. Fixing tea, bringing Hermione a cup. "Thank you." She said. He nodded. He sipped on his own tea. Hermione began to write another letter. "You think next Friday would be a god day, for her to visit here?"

"Here, why?"

"I feel at home here, with you. I don't want to meet somewhere open and awkward."

He nodded and kissed her cheek. "What ever you want, here and Friday is perfect." Malfoy was pleased his witch found his home, to be like hers, somewhere she felt safe and warm. Any where she was, he was home. It could be a tony flat and he's be at home, so when she said she felt at home in his house, it brought a smile to lips.

"Oh Merlin what am I going to wear."

Malfoy laughed. "So concerned?"

"Your family proper, you even dress proper, well half the time. I don't want to seem like some rag doll off the streets."

He laughed. "Wear your blue jeans and a nice top, she's already met you, and were dressed nice, so you can relax, she already thinks we'll have adorable babies."

"Oh with our looks, we will." Hermione said firmly.

Malfoy blushed. He didn't think she would retaliate on that subject.

"You always seem to amaze me, It's like I never know how you are going to respond, you're not predictable."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Keeps me on on my toes." He kissed her cheek

0.0

Hermiones period was up and it was Friday, his mother would be arriving in two hours, Hermione was nervous , she took a shower, came out in a towel and laid on the bed, she over heated and went to relax. Malfoy was laying with ease.

"Go take a shower."

"I will, but I have a proposal for you that I think you may like."

"What?"

"I will calm your nerves, my way…."

She knew what that meant.

"If you sit on my face,"

"What!?"

He leaned on his side. "I have been doing some reading and apparently it's an excellent experience, then I'll go shower.. What do you say?" He said with his wicked little smile.

Hermione bit her lip and nodded. "I've heard about this before Ginny likes to over share sometimes. So yes, I'll do it."

Malfoy was giddy. He laid on his back. Hermione sighed and took her towel off, she didn't know why she was so scared, of this...but she head it felt really good. She just didn't to smother him with her vagina.

She sat up and put her leg over his chest, he helped her out he picked her up and placed her in position. She held onto the bed board.

Malfoy was in heaven, he enjoyed her smell, and taste. He moved his tongue in and around her in such close contact, he pulled her further down on him till she resting comfortably. He began to flick at her clit and lick her, she moaned, he was very good with his tongue. He could feel her get wet, this turned her on, he licked her wetness away. He then used his lips as suction on her clit, he bit her clit a little harder than normal, she squealed, in pleasure. Her moans and pants, Gave it away that she was enjoying this. She bucked his hips, and he sucked harder, she let out a cry of his name and came on him and in her mouth he licked up all her juices and more. She slowly got off his face and laid down, she was calm very calm. He very happy, he had a smile on his face. "We'll have to do that again." He said and went to the shower.

Hermione got dressed, and put her hair up in a pony tail. When Draco came out in a towel he looked her over, blue tight jeans, hugging her ass, showing her curves of her legs, and a light blue blouse, that was elegant but also a top she'd wear on a date. She wore black boots, put on black eye liner with baby blue, with silver eye shadow, to give off a shimmer and light pink lip stick. He instantly god a hard on, and couldn't peel his eyes away from her.

She looked at him.

"Do I look okay?"

"Stunning." Was all he could get out.

She smiled, and walked past him. His towel dropped and he got ready, took him awhile to get ready. Hermione was pacing the living room, when Malfoy came out, wearing black slacks and a black dress top, his hair brushed back, and he slightly trimmed his goatee, he wore nice black shoes.

"Now whose trying to impress his mother?" She giggled.

"Oh love it's not her I'm trying to impress." He kissed her lips. "It's you."

"Why me?"

He just smiled at her and sat on the couch, patting a seat beside him, nervous again she sat beside him.

When his mother arrived, they stood up, Narcissa couldn't help but to stare at them both, she was gorgeous he was dashing. "No need to dress up for me, though is my little dragon trying to impress someone?"

Malfoy blushed.

Narcissa took Hermione hands. "You look so beautiful Hermione" they sat down. There was tea ready and snacks. The talked and they laughed, Malfoy watched as his mother and his witch got along so well.

Narcissa looked at her son, who was being quiet. She now noticing the goatee. "My little dragon looks all grown up with facial hair."

He smiled and rolled his eyes. He pointed at Hermione playfully. "She wouldn't let me shave it. But I have to say I like it."

"Good Hermione, he needs to look more like an adult." Narcissa teased.

Hermione laughed a bit. Malfoy put an arm around his witch, and pulled her closer to him. Public display of affection in front of his mother. He crossed his legs, and just smirked.

The two looked picture perfect. Narcissa's eyes beamed at the two.

It was getting late and she had to go. "Next time, is your father invited?"

Malfoy looked at Hermione. Hermione smiled at Narcissa . "Yes of course."

"Excellent."

She apparated **pop**.

Hermione collapsed on the couch. Malfoy reached his hands out and pulled her back up. "Come on, I have a surprise for you."

He apparated them to restaurant in Paris, at night it was beautiful, it was an expensive place, but not for Malfoy, this was nothing, but he knew his witch wasn't the type to go after money, but he did enjoy spoiling her. He pulled out a chair for her, she sat down and then so did he.

Every one their looked at the two. One guy whistled at Hermione. Malfoy behaved himself , he didn't want to ruin this night, out side the big window was the Eiffel Tower. It was a wonder to seee it lite up at night.

Hermione looked around, with a blush and a very sweet smile on her face, Malfoy just watched her. This was only the start of what would come, so if she thought this was amazing, she was wrong. He had so many things already planned for them, for her. And he knew she appreciated it.

"Thank you, this is...wow."

He smiled at her again. Glad that he made her happy. He was all turned on, but held it to himself, his witch looked Delicious, and magnificent. He wondered why he never saw it before in the past, he wished he would of saw it then, but no that would of just put her in danger. Back then. So he was glad that on that day he made a deal with her, or this would not be happening.

They ate, and talked. And when they were done, they took a night time stroll through Paris.

His arm was around her, Hermione turned the french boys heads, Malfoy made the french women faint. One guy on his bike passed Hermione his eyes on her the entire time and he crashed.

"Oh my." She looked back. Malfoy just snickered. He loved to show off his witch to the world to basically boast, she was his and he was hers.

The clock hit midnight. They aparated back to home, well his home.

"I had a wonderful time, thank you."

"Did I impress you?"

"You never seem to fail."

He cupped her beautiful face, looked down at her, her boots made her a bit taller, he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, she responded to his kiss. He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear. "I miss making love to you."

"Well lets change that."

**pop**

Now in the bed room. He planned to wear her out. Kissing each other like they haven't kissed in days, fierce and passionate. He slipped off her blouse,while he slipped out of his layers of clothing, they used their magic to remove the rest of one another clothes, he entered her, she bit him. They both moaned together, He missed the feeling of being side of her. She was the missing puzzle piece to his puzzle. They synced together.

Laying side by side. Hermione yawned, she pulled the covered over them , laid her head on his chest wrapping her arm around him, as he snaked underneath her pulling her closer to him he kissed her. Hermione flicked her wand to play peaceful music. They fell asleep in one another arms exhausted, but happy.

Okay I'm am stopping here, my eyes are tired and I keep seeing double I checked over my work sorry if I missed anything. Please Review, thanks for the favs and follows, I hope you are enjoying what I write, don't worry I'm not close to being done yet, we still have to deal with Malfoys parents, Ron and much more. So please give me your thoughts. Who pictures Tom Felton and Emma Watson?


	8. Beautiful Crazy

**Stuck like Glue**

**Disclaimer**

**8 Beautiful Crazy**

Hermione rolled over out of Malfoys arms. And started mumbling in her sleep. "Draco..." She mumbled.

Malfoy rolled over, and spooned her. "What?" He asked barley awake.

When she didn't answer, he woke up more, and looked over at her, she was sound asleep mumbling her her sleep. He yawned, it was 8am, he wanted to go back to bed, but he was awake now. He got up and took a shower, and put on black sweats and a white tank top, when he walked back in the bed room his witch was half way off the bed, about to fall on the floor sound asleep, still mumbling.

He smiled at her with a laugh.

Walking over to her he picked her up and rolled her back over. She jerked in her sleep and her snapped open. "Whoa...Oh hey."

"You were falling off the bed."

"Yeah I had that feeling. I thought I fell when you moved me, with out the impact of hitting the floor."

He sat on the side of the bed, and moved the hair out of her face. She checked him out, he looked nice in white.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Uh..I'm not too sure, it was cut up in pieces."

He just looked at her, she had messy sex hair / bed hair. "Go take a shower."

She rolled her eyes. She got up, wearing nothing, stretching, he stared at her up and down, and she just walked to the shower...his eyes followed her till he almost fell off the bed. Catching himself, he cleared his throat and went to make some breakfast since it was obvious he didn't have a a house elf and he probably wouldn't ever have one again, if his witch has her say. Arguing with her was like arguing with a brick wall, you were not getting any where, so you might as well give up, that's one of the traits, that made him fall for her, she is so stubborn.

Hermione sang in the shower, washing her hair and washing off her body with sweet pea soap, she got out and dressed in jean shorts and a black tank top, she brushed her hair, she heard Malfoy talking with someone, curious she walked into the living area.

She froze, it was his mother. And she was dressed so casually, then again so was he, so she didn't freak out too bad.

"Hermione, there you are. Would you too like to join me for breakfast?"

"Mother, you should of really sent an owl." Malfoy said with his arms crossed. He looked at Hermione, and nodded at her.

"Yes well I thought I'd surprise my little dragon, and my soon to be daughter." She said all happy. "Though I suppose you are right, since you have already started cooking."

"Please, stay for breakfast." Hermione spoke up. Malfoy eyed his witch, he wanted alone time with her, and only her.

"Yes thank you, Hermione, see dear she has manners."

Malfoy sighed and walked back to the kitchen where his mother sat down in a chair, and Hermione walked over, smiled at her . "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes dear."

"Okay." Hermione went to fix the tea. Malfoy walked up beside her. "Now getting her to leave will be difficult."

"Oh be nice."

"I just wanted to spend alone time with you, but I don't see that happening right now." They whispered back and forth"

"Oh how often do your get to see your mum anyways?" She asked while pouring tea in a china tea cup.

"That's not the point...oh fine." He gave in, as Hermione walked over to his um with the Tea.

"Here you are Mrs.M..." Narcissa cut her off.

"Cissa please. And thank you Hermione."

Narcissa sipped her tea while Malfoy worked on Breakfast for now three, and Hermione sat on the couch.

"So this is how muggles dress?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, and no, they dress all kinds of ways. Proper to laid back to flashy or a little too..." Hermione stopped talking when Malfoy spoke up. "'Mione can you come here?"

"Yeah, excuse me." Hermione walked in the kitchen glad to be by his side again, she liked his mother, but she still made her nervous.

"You're too tense, just relax. She won't bite you." He whispered. Then he handed her a plate while he had the other two and put them on the table.

"Mother, breakfast is ready."

Hermione was afraid she was eating wrong, she really didn't want Narcissa to think her son was marring well someone like her.

"Hermione, please relax, around me. I'm not here to judge you, or watch you to make sure your fit for my son. I'm here to get to know the real you."

Hermione sighed. "Sorry."

Hermione started to talk like herself and Malfoy found it nice to be around his mother and not have to act all proper all the time.

"Whats this thing called a T.V?"

"Aka the idiot box." Malyfoy chimed in.

"Draco, uh no, well it can be an idiot box, but you watch shows and movies on it, I'll have to show you some time."

"I'd like that."

Malfoy remained quiet. He just ate in silence.

After breakfast, Narcissa apologized for just dropping in, it was rude, she could of walked in on something very private between the two, she promised to send an owl a few day prier to stopping by, she thanked Hermione, hugged her and then hugged her son. **Pop** she was gone. Malfoy sighed. He loved his mother, but he was glad she left.

Hermione turned to face him, with a meek smile on her face.

He growled ,and Quickly snatched her up in his arms and sat on the couch with her in his lap, while he kissed her. She giggled in his embrace. Hermione was beautiful but crazy.

"So what do you want to do today?" She asked him.

"That's all up to you, love."

"Well." She started, as she leaned against him with her arms around around his neck, we could always send our friends an owl and apparate here, if that's okay with you, unless you want me all to yourself."

"I want you all to myself, but we have time for that, You really want to chat with Ginny and have share time don't you?"

Hermione just smiled. "Girls have to talk, sides, the more good things I say about you, she hates you less and less."

"Go owl your friend and tell her bring Zabini, I don't want to be caught up in girl talk."

Hermione smiled and kissed him, she went and sent an owl to Ginny.

And in a few hours, the two apparated in Malfoys home, both eyes closed. "What ever you're doing, our eyes are closed." Blaise said.

Hermione and Malfoy just sat on the couch and laughed at them. "Open your damn eyes, we arn't doing a damn thing. Sides , what happened this morning…."

"We're a bit wiry."

"Whys that?" Ginny walked over and say by Hermione.

"Draco's mom just dropped by no owl nothing."

"Yes and Hermione welcomed her to stay."

"I didn't want to be rude. she's your mum."

Malfoy got up and went to talk with Blaise, As the girls started to talk.

Hermione told Ginny about last night.

"Well at least he's treating you right."

"Ginny."

"Sorry, that's very romantic and sweet of him."

Blaise and Malfoy fell into a conversation about guy stuff, they stepped outside, since the girls were getting loud.

"We should get drunk tonight." Blaise suggested.

Malfoy nodded.

"Mate I know you have alcohol here."

Malfoy just smirked. "Do you want to disturb those two?" He asked.

"No, not really….But I want alcohol so I'm going in any ways." Blaise said , walking back in, Malfoy right behind. They went to the other side of the house, where the alcohol was, unaware that the girls followed them. "You're not getting drunk without us." Hermione said loudly. Making the guys jump.

"We didn't interrupt, your girl time." Blaise said.

Hermione looked at Draco with a small scowl, that read, 'And what's your excuse?'

"Wasn't my idea for once."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What do you have here.." She asked looking through it. She found spiked Spiked Butterbeer, and snatched it.

Malfoy laughed. "You're sharing that." He said , about to grab it from her, she attempted to bite him. "Okay apparently not." he just gave her the look that read. ' I know what I am doing to you tonight'

Hermione blushed, and smiled back with the same look.

Ginny and Blaise paid no heed they were looking through all her had.

"It's still day time Love." Malfoy finally spoke.

"I wasn't going to drink all this, yet. Sides we need music, do have that hidden here as well?"

He nodded.

Hermione just smiled, she was pleased.

Malfoy licked his lips at her.

After all that, they headed to the front of the house and outside. Swimming and flying on brooms. Hermione was wrapped around Malfoy on his broom, the other two could of course fly. Racing around, or playing tag, that meant going really fast and upside down at times. She would squeal, but she enjoyed it, so much that her magic flowed through the broom with Malfoys, enabling is broom to go faster. Feeling her magic pulse, made him smirk. There was no way the other two were going to catch him , with Hermiones magic joining in with his.

But Ginny caught on quite fast. "Okay no fair you two."

"What?" Blaise asked

"'Mione is using her magic on the broom to make them go faster."

Malfoy laughed. Out of no where there was a crack of lighting in the sky, followed by thunder.

"We had better go inside." Hermione said.

All didn't agree until rain just started pour down on them.

They rushed inside, soaked. Using the drying spell, they quickly dried.

Malfoy could still feel Hermiones magic vibrating inside him , it was an instant high, and turn on. While the storm carried on outside, They started music and drinking, and drinking games.

Malfoy remembered his witch tried to bite him earlier, so while both were intoxicated, he pinned her to the couch laid between her legs and started kissing and sucking at her neck. Hermione giggled. His whiskers tickled again. She was running her fingers through his hair. He could feel her magic through her finger tips, connecting with his own, rather she realized it or not, but they had become one through magic, they move together, sway the same way. This made them stronger,more amplified.

After leaving a hickey on his witches neck, he kissed her lips. The storm hadn't given in yet, it had become more wicked out there with high winds, lighting cracked right over the house, causing Hermione to jump and pull away from the kiss. He caressed her face. He sat up, and pulled her up. "That was loud." Hermione stated rather drunk.

Another loud crack with a huge boom hit. Hermione literally jumped out of her skin.

Ginny jumped as well, can't say Blaise stood still through that. Malfoy jumped a little from a sudden flashback. The gang decided to drink some more, and while the guys sat backm the girls started dancing to the beat of the music, the way Hermiones body swayed with the music, gliding against the rhythm. Malfoy was turned on, he had a one of those 'I want her' look on his face. Hermione looked his way and licked his lips. That did it, he got up and went towards her, she wrapped her arms around him, dancing up against him sexually. He felt around her body, and moved with her. Their magic flowing around them, she could feel it she could feel him, it made her more driven. She turned around and wrapped her arms around, him, pulling him into a kiss. He scooped her up, with her legs around his waist **pop** Now in the bed room.

Placing her on his bed, he removed his shirt and climbed onto to her kissing her, her hands rubbing up an down his muscles on his arms. She let out moans as he kissed her neck. Their magic wrapping around them, Draco used his magic to remove her shirt and bra as he kissed down, sucking son her pink flesh, biting, her moans driving him crazy. Pouring dot kisses down her body, he removed her shorts and panties kissing..Grabbing onto her ass pulling her to him, licking and gliding his tongue in, and around. "Draco." She moaned, as he latched onto her clit and started sucking, and flicking her clit with his tongue.

He lapped up her juices, and started to kiss and nibble back up her body removing his sweats and boxers. His lips capturing hers, in heat and passion. Hermione was moving her body around, he positioned himself sliding his hard cock inside her, he let out a moan feeling her inside. "'Mione" He moaned. Thrusting inside her in and out, letting their love run free through one another.

They felt a jolt go through them as they came together, riding it out slowly, his lips still on hers.

When he pulled out he didn't

t stray from her lips, he grabbed her pulling her to her side as he slid off to his side, their bodies crashing together, still touching still kissing.

Pulling the covers over them, finally pulling away exhausted, her head resting on the middle of his chest, her chest on top of him, and her arm around him.

His arm wrapped around her, he whispered he loved her and closed his eyes.

0.o

After the storm the sun beamed in bright, hitting Malfoy and Hermione in their eyes. They stirred and smelled breakfast cooking. Getting up, they shared a morning kiss. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too." They kissed again.

They got up, with strong headaches,

Hermione came into the living area wearing Malfoys quidditch jersey and gray shorts. Followed by Malfoy just in his sweats, and a black shirt.

"Finally you two are up. What did you do last night?" Blaise asked.

Ginny through something at him,hitting him in the head. "What do you think they did, moron."

"Not so loud." Malfoy said. Blaise handed them both a pepper potion for their heads and stomach.

"Hope you don't mind we already ate," Ginny said sitting beside Hermione and Blaise n the the chair.

"It's fine." Hermione said, yawning. An Owl appeared at the window, Malfoy got up to retrieve it. He sat back down.

"You mum?" Hermione asked

He nodded opening the letter. "She want to have lunch in two days, the four of us, that's two days before our break is up." He sighed wrapping an arm around Hermione.

Ginny got up ans stretched, Blaise got up to be by her side. "Well we're going to go, thanks for a good time mate, bye." **pop**

"Both gone, just you and me, love." Malfoy said kissing her head. "You look good in my jersey."

"Last night was so...Magical." Hermione said a bit confused,

"It was our magic, it's connected, always flowing around us," Malfoy said with a smirk.

0.0

Having breakfast with both his parents was different this time, is father didn't stare at Hermione like he was going to kill her. She felt like she could be more herself and Narcissa wouldn't have it any other way.

Spring break was almost over, they headed back to Hogwarts, now they just had to await to see what would happen next.

Ok theres eight


End file.
